The legend of the 15 warriors
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: A crossover between One Piece and Naruto. Naruto find out an ugly truth about himself and left the Village. After a while Naruto ended up in a another world by traveling through a mysterious portal that appeared out of no where. Naruto soon ended up in the strawhat pirate. Join him and his adventure while he find out about the mystery of the two world and the portal.
1. The Evil Plan of the duo

Hey guys this is my first time so it is not perfect. Anyways enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

 **The Evil Plan of the duo**

In the middle of a very deep forest there lies a village. A peaceful village which haven't had any problem in a while. Well expect a playful kid running around and pulling off pranks. The boy name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was rejected by the village since he was born. The only people who cared about him were Iruka, the third Hokage also known as the leader of Konoha (the village hidden in the leaves), his friend from the academy and some of his teacher. Naruto was a cheerful boy although he was neglected by almost everyone. He is a hardworking kid but his hard work never pays off as he had already fail his exam for two times in a row.

Now he was going to have to take the final exam again. Of cause as expected everyone except him passed.

In front of the academy Naruto was sitting on a swing where many people were giving him a look of disgust.

One of them said "look it is the demon I heard he failed his exam again."  
Another said "He shouldn't even be in this village. He should be banished"  
This made Naruto angry and he run over to the roof of his apartment.

Suddenly a person appeared beside him. He is one of the teacher in the academy. His name is Mizuki.

He said "Hey brat I heard that you failed your exam for the third time."  
"Yea" replied Naruto  
Mizuki said" I have something that will help you"  
Naruto "What is it"  
Mizuki smirk and said" There is a scroll in the Hokage tower it contain all the jutsu which the Hokage can use. From the basic jutsu like the transformation to the very advanced jutsu like sealing. If you take the scroll you will be able to learn all of those jutsu. So why don't you go … "  
Naruto stop Mizuki by running off to get the scroll.  
Mizuki mumbled with a sweat drop "He didn't ever listen to the end."

Then someone appeared behind Mizuki and "said are you ready". Mizuki nodded and laugh.

Back with Naruto

"I wonder where it is I wish I could ask the old man but where is he?" thought Naruto.  
He then saw a big scroll. When he unroll it just a little he saw a formula of a jutsu. Naruto signed knowing it would be hard for him to learn the whole thing.

When he was on the way to his house he met his rival Uchiha Suaske. Unlike Naruto Suaske was a prodigy and passed the exam with flying colors.

Suaske taunted Naruto "So the noob failed again huh. You shouldn't be a ninja at all because if you went even on a D rank mission I doubt you will return in one piece."  
Naruto countered by saying" Oh Yeah I bet you I will Return in one piece after taking a mission and the People will see how strong I am and make me a Hokage."  
Suaske make a small laugh saying" if becoming a Hokage is that easy then a Hokage might be as weak as a chicken."

Naruto didn't know what to say so he said" I will show you loser" and He run off.

Naruto was still angry and run off to a forest. There he saw two figures, they were the Third Hokage and his favorite teacher Iruka but something is off about them.  
He could hear just a little of what they were talking.  
The Third Hokage said "I can't believe that idiot took the scroll." "I have been nice to him the entire time just to use him as a weapon when he grow up"  
Iruka said" Hey he kill my parents you know and I have to be nice just because you ask me to"  
After hearing that Naruto raged out deeper into the forest.  
The third Hokage and Iruka smirk just before they disappeared into a puff of smoke and Mizuki and another guy that was with him emerge. They transformed into the two people Naruto liked.

Next time Naruto will face with a terrifying truth and fight Mizuki and his friend Nezkuki. What is going to happen in that fight? Will Naruto win? Find out next time.


	2. The Nine tail

Hey guys I am going to upload my the next chapter of the story and I know it hasn't even been 24hrs since I upload it but I am just bored at my house. Oh and a big thank you to the people who view the story. I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

 **The Nine Tails**

Naruto was still running cursing almost everyone he know.  
Suddenly Mizuki and Nezkuki appeared in front of him. Not knowing how to react Naruto just smiled to Mizuki and said "Thanks for the tip "  
However the way Mizuki replied was with a punch.  
From just one punch in the guts Naruto almost fainted.  
Naruto asked" Why do you do that for?"  
Mizuki smirked "For been so stupid. Didn't you know that in your hand is a forbidden scroll? I asked you to take it so I can have it you fool. Now the Hokage must have found out you stole the scroll and he will come to kill you."  
Naruto was shocked but he calmed down and said" That is a lie if this is a forbidden scroll then why is it right next to the Hokage's chair?"  
If you want to know then I will tell you.  
(Flashback)

Mizuki was checking the list of students who passed when he heard something. It was the Third Hokage talking to one of his Ambu.  
He said" The forbidden scroll have been in my care for long enough and I am getting old so if someone like Orochimaru come to take it I might not be able to protect it so I am going to seal the scroll in um-  
I forgot the name of the place but let's just say the place where Kushina give birth. I will be taking off this night right after the graduation speech."  
The Ambu said" Ok sir but you could also let someone like Kakashi to seal it."  
"I would like to but that won't do because Kakashi is on a mission now and I don't think there is anyone else other than him that can perform an impenetrable sealing, so I must do it myself." Replied The Hokage."  
Mizuki smirked after hearing that.  
In that night just before Naruto come to steal the scroll there was a huge fire in the house where the Hokage live in. It was a set up by Nezkuki. When the Hokage left to see what happen he left the forbidden scroll just near his chair.

(End Flashback)

Naruto was enraged by what Mizuki said and yelled "You bastard you set the old man house on fire and you are going to blame me for what happen. Why does it always have to be me?"  
"It is because no one believe a word you say" replied Mizuki  
Naruto wanted to cry when he said that.  
Naruto asked Mizuki in a shacking tone "Why, Why is it like that? What have I ever done to anyone"  
Mizuki laughed "So the tough boy is crying but don't worry you didn't do anything wrong to deserve the people's hate"

Naruto didn't expect to hear that so he asked "What do you mean then why do everyone hate me?"  
Nezkuki answered with a bored tone "People hate you because you carry a demon in you"  
Naruto eyes widen he said" De—demon?"  
"Yeah you carry the Kyubi a demon fox in you" Answered Mizuki  
"And now for your sin of keeping that thing alive you will die in our hands. You have killed my parents, Iruka's parents, Third Hokage's wife, the fourth Hokage himself and his wife Kushina and nearly destroy Konoha and put it in the risk of war. " Added Nezkuki  
Naruto was felling so sad and angry.  
Sad because of all the thing that Kyubi has done and angry because everyone was blaming him for the Kyubi's fault.  
Nezkuki suddenly jump right on Naruto while holding a kunai in his hand.  
Naruto thought he was done for so he close his eyes but when he reopen his eyes he was in somewhere different. It looked like a sewage tunnel with no smell.  
Naruto keep travelling and saw something he didn't expect it look like a huge cave in a dragon's mouth.  
Inside the cage was a big fox almost as big as a hill.  
The fox opened his eyes and put his claws out at Naruto. Naruto was so scared he couldn't even move.  
Fortunately the cage was in the way. Naruto knew who it was it was the Nine Tails.

To be continued

Next time Naruto will run from someone and he fall into a deep hole. There he will see a portal. Do you want to know what is behind the portal? If you do find out next time.

Oh and guys I did a little foreshadowing in the last chapter.

Glossary

Kyubi = A giant Nine tail fox  
Ambu= A group of Assassin that work for the Hokage  
Konoha= A village hidden in the leaves.  
Hokage=leader of Konoha


	3. The strange portal

Hey guys this will be the third chapter of the story. Hope you are having a good day. Anyways enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

 **The Strange Portal of fate**

The Nine Tails let out a mighty roar and following with a sentence saying "I wish I could eat you but this darn cage is in the way."  
Naruto panicked "So this is the Kubi"  
Kubi said "Looks like you are in a bad situation, do you want my chakra?  
Naruto said in a thankful tone "Really you can do that"  
"Yeah after all if you die I die" replied Kubi.  
Naruto thank Kubi with a sweat drop.  
Naruto regain conscious back in the reality and block the kunai that was in Nezkuki's hand.  
Naruto suddenly was surrounded by red chakra. He pull Nezkuki's hand and punch him in the face.  
The punch was so strong that it cracked the rock Nezkuki flew into.  
Everyone even Naruto himself was shock at his strength.  
Mizuki couldn't believe what he saw.  
Nezkuki was unconscious after that blow.  
Mizuki now summon a giant shrunken from one of the scroll and throw it to Naruto, but Naruto dodge is so fast that Mizuki can't even see him. Mizuki was now starting to get nervous. He saw the scroll so he ran to take it but before he could do it Naruto roundhouse kick him in the guts.  
Mizuki puke out a lot of blood and he mumbled "I think my ribs are brok - "  
Before he could finish the sentence Mizuki was kicked right in the face and Naruto grab him by the collar of his jacket and throw a barrage of punch at him.  
After 5 mins of beating the Mizuki took he was now unconscious.  
After that fight Naruto was panting as if he had fought for an hour or so.  
But now isn't the time to rest as the chunnins from Konoha including Iruka came to retrieve the scroll.  
All of the chunnin except Iruka was shouting and cursing Naruto.  
Naruto took the scroll and started to run.  
But Naruto is thinking "Why did I take this scroll"  
Naruto is losing speed and he suddenly saw a big drop in front of him.  
It was so deep that he couldn't even see the end.  
He had to think of something and fast.  
Naruto saw a very long vine near the edge of the cliff.  
He assumed that it can take him to the other side but it didn't.  
He was now stuck in the middle of the hole.  
Naruto shouted for help. Well that was a bad idea since the people there are chasing him yelling they will kill him.  
All the Chunnin shouted "Are you an idiot?"  
Naruto shouted back "can't you tell?"  
All the Chunnin sweat drop at what he said.  
Suddenly he saw someone on a tree. He was none other than Nezkuki.  
Nezkuki shouted flaming star and throw a shuriken at Naruto which catch on fire.  
Naruto quickly climb up the vines. He signed when the shuriken missed him but his eyes pop out when he saw that the vines caught fire.  
Naruto shouted as the vine burn. He gained no serious injuries other than his bottom burning.  
The chunnin shouted no he fall down.  
Everyone stop at the cliff edge expect for Iruka.  
Iruka dived down to save Naruto.  
The Chunnin realize that Nezkuki was the one who set the vein on fire so they tied him up and take him as a criminal.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was still falling at high speed.  
Fortunately for him there is water underneath.  
Although the place where Naruto landed is a river so he was dragged away by the river.  
Naruto ended up in a cave.  
The cave is more like an ancient ruin.  
Naruto saw many stones with strange word written over it.  
There were also many things that Naruto hasn't seen before. That include a fish like boat which is covered up. Naruto also saw some wrecked ships.  
Suddenly there was something glowing. It was some kind of door.  
Naruto didn't know what it is but he decided to touch it anyways.  
Then he suddenly heard a voice in his mind shouting don't touch it, it will take you to the  
second world.  
Naruto though he was imaging things and didn't know that it was Kubi who was shouting.  
He touched the thing and it felt like he was spinning around in a circle.

What is going to happen to Naruto find out next time 

Glossary

Chunnin = Ninja which are third weakest in rank  
Shuriken = Star like weapons that Ninja throw.  
Chakra = Japanese word for power

Next time Naruto woke up in a small house in a place known as East Blue. After spending sometime there Naruto decided to leave but the town which he was staying in was invaded by powerful pirates with high bounties. Naruto unleashed his new technique on the pirates will it be enough? Only time will tell. 


	4. The doggy trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

 **The Doggy trouble  
**

Naruto was dizzy when he woke up. He look around and saw that he was in a small house.  
A young boy came through the door and said "Oh you are awake."  
Naruto asked where he is.  
The boy replied "You are on Fishermen Island."  
Naruto was confused "Fishermen Island? That is a weird name from an island."  
"Yeah, it is weird. People call it Fishermen Island because everyone here are fishermen. Anyways my name is Tom, nice to meet you." Said Tom pulling out his hand.  
Naruto replied with a handshake and said "Uzumaki Naruto. By the way how did I end up here? I can't remember anything"  
Tom "no idea I saw you unconscious near the coast so I brought you here"  
Naruto thanked him.  
Tom said "Oh Yeah I almost forget I saw a big piece of blanket with letters written over it, was lying on the coast when I found you."  
Naruto look confused then he remembered something the scroll, He said "I think it is my can you show me."  
Tom nodded and showed him the scroll  
Naruto hug the scroll like his parent or something.  
Tom was of cause very confused so he decided to ask "Why are you hugging it like that?"  
Naruto answered "This isn't a blanket silly is a scroll."  
Tom looked even more confused "What is a scroll"  
"Well it is a big piece of paper with letters written all over it." Answered Naruto.  
Tom said "…" and he added "I am going to have to go fishing now so can you stay alone for a while? I will be right back"  
"Is Ok and thanks "said Naruto with the biggest smile in his face."  
"Anytime said Tom"

While Naruto was alone he decided to learn a few techniques  
He take a look at the first part of the scroll and his faced pale.  
Then he smirked and said well I like tackling things I am not good at anyways

Naruto started working on his new techniques

(10 hours later)

Naruto was panting but was smiling at the same time mumbling I did it.

(With Tom)

I think I have catch enough fish for today. Some for me, some for Naruto and some fall sell said Tom laughing.  
Suddenly he saw a ship coming to the island.  
Tom eyed widen as if he has seen a ghost.  
He panicked back to the village  
He looked terrified.

(In the Village)

The people are having a nice peaceful time until they heard someone shouting "Pirates are here! Pirates are here! The doggy pirates are coming here. "  
After hearing the island was thrown into chaos.  
People are running around like wild monkeys on the loose.  
Some were shouting for help,  
some were crying and some of them were shouting "contact the navy"

Of cause Naruto who heard this come out to see what is going on.  
Then he saw Tom who was still warning the people about the pirates.  
Naruto asked tom what was going on.  
"Doggy pirates are here, we have to evacuate as fast as we can "replied Tom

Naruto didn't understand fully what was going on but he understand that he people coming here are trouble. So he asked "Should I kick their ass for you."

Tom was so surprised and he said "They are extremely powerful there is no way you can win against them."  
Naruto smiled and said "Don't worry I am a warrior."  
Tom didn't know what to say so he said "the pirates are two O clock from here"  
Naruto asked with a big question mark on his head "Where is 2o clock"  
Tom yelled with big white eyes "How can you be a warrior when you don't even know where 2 O clock is." "It is that way" pointed out Tom in the right direction.  
Naruto said his thanks and went to comfort the pirates.  
"Be alright Naruto" hoped Tom

Naruto saw the Doggy pirates and its crew.

The captain was a big bulky man with a dog mask on his face.  
He was wearing a blue shirt and had an eye patch  
and a hook for his right hand.

He asked "Who the hell are you"  
"I am Naruto" replied Naruto.  
The captain of the ship yelled "Like I care about your name. I am going to kill you right now. No one stands in the way of captain Doggy"  
Right after saying that he slam his hook hand right at Naruto shouting "Doggy slash"  
Naruto dodge and said "That was a slam not a slash ".  
"Who cares, Get him boys" ordered captain Doggy  
His crew run towards Naruto shouting "AYE Sir"  
Although Naruto was very weak the crew was even weaker than Naruto as he took care of them pretty easily  
This angered captain Doggy as he started waving his hook like crazy.  
Naruto been a ninja was faster and he taunted "Here doggy, doggy, here doggy"  
"That's it "shouted Doggy.  
After that Doggy started shape shifting into a dog.  
The only differences form a regular dog is standing on its hind legs and talking.  
Naruto was very surprised by this as his eyes went out like crazy.  
He asked "Wait are you a Jinchurikan too because I am sure that isn't a normal transformation."  
"A What "asked Doggy.  
"I don't know what you are talking about but I just eat a zoan type devil fruit dog modal Rottweiler"  
Naruto was confused big time.  
"Well I don't know what you are but I can beat you because of my speed" bragged Naruto  
"Let's see then "said Doggy.  
Doggy moved so much faster than before and his strength increased too.  
Doggy manage to hit Naruto quite a few time.  
Naruto finally said "Enough time to reveal my ultimate technique" "Shadow Clone Jutsu shouted Naruto"  
30 clones appeared surrounding Doggy.  
Doggy was on a verge of tears saying "This isn't fair."  
All 30 clones cracked their knuckles in preparation for battle.

(5 minutes later)

Doggy was tied up and was beaten up so badly while everyone in the island was shouting Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

To Be Continued

Next time: Naruto took off from Fishermen Island after getting some reward from a certain organization.  
In his journey he saw a fish like ship right in the sea. With the name Barrite. It was a strange  
ship with strange people especially the blond young man. It even get stranger when a certain group of people arrived.  
Find out what will happen in the next episode.


	5. Sanji the love cook

Hey guys this is the fifth episode for the story and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite. Enjoy the chapter.

 **Sanji the love cook  
**

Everyone who witness Naruto fight were shocked at the fact that a kid who is about 13 years old defeated a prate captain and its entire crew.  
Naruto was now standing on top of Doggy with a big grin.  
After a while people started praising Naruto and started treating him like a hero.  
This made Naruto extremely happy since he used to be an outcast.  
People are now tossing Naruto into the air.  
While they were too distracted by Naruto, another ship arrived.  
They only notice the ship after the ship fired a cannon.  
This of course shock the hell out of everyone.

They turned to see whose ship it was.  
On the flag of the ship it is written "Marine"  
After seeing that the Marine ship only fired a cannon at the Doggy Pirate ship everyone signed.  
The only one who was uneasy was Naruto because he have no idea who the marines are.  
The person who seem like the captain jumped down from the ship.  
After everyone saw his face they were all shocked.  
The Guy have long black hair and was dressed in a marine uniform with a coat that write "Justice" on its back.

After seen everyone faces Naruto assumed he was a bad guy.  
"Don't you dare hurt anyone here or I will kill you "Shouted Naruto.  
"He isn't going to hurt us he is a Vice Admiral after all." Said Tom.  
"A what? "Replied Naruto looking confused.  
"But what is a guy as strong as you doing in the East Blue" asked One of the villager.  
"I am just on a mission." Answered the Vice Admiral.  
"I heard he is as strong as Garp the Fist." Whispered one of the villager.  
"My name is Himaru. I got an emergency signal from this island saying that pirates are invading." Said Himaru.  
"Sorry but the pirate business have been taken care of. "said Naruto.  
"I am not blind kid. I can see the captain beaten up." Replied Himaru with an annoyed tone.  
"I just want to know who did it" added Himaru.  
"I was me. HAHAHAHA "laughed Naruto.  
Himaru said "This isn't a joke kid, you shouldn't play around like this"  
Himaru of course didn't believed what Naruto said until Tom pointed out that he really did.  
Himaru took the Doggy pirates into custody and gave Naruto his reward.  
It was 20000000 beri.  
Yes Doggy was a wanted man with 2 million beri.  
After that Himaru went back.  
For the rest of the night the whole island party like there is no tomorrow.  
(1 day later)

Naruto decided to leave in order to find Konoha.  
He asked the local about it but got no information at all.  
The people from the island gave Naruto a small boat and a bunch of fish so that he do not starve to death.  
After saying their good byes Naruto finally left the island not knowing where to go.

(4 days later)

Naruto was so bored just drifting away for days.  
Naruto then decided to talk to Kyubi to kill time a bit.  
The only problem is he don't know how.  
He try to remember how he first have contact with Kyubi.  
Naruto then got an idea he tried to partially fall asleep but it was taking too long.  
Then he tried to sleep.  
He slept quite well but the only thing he got from sleeping was a dream where he was swimming in ramen.  
Sleeping didn't work out well.  
Naruto jump as if he finally got it.  
He decided to meditate but that last for only 20 seconds.  
Naruto was getting very angry now that he sat down in the boat and closed his eyes.  
When he reopen his eyes, he was right in front of Kuybi's cage.  
Naruto finally realize that been emotional about something will be the key to meet Kyubi.  
He saw Kyubi glaring at him with big red eyes.  
Naruto who build up his courage said "Yo"  
He was replied with claws sticking out of the cage.  
"Do you realized what you have done to us you idiotic,stupid,crazy brat!" Roared Kyubi.  
Naruto on the other hand have no idea what Kyubi was talking about.  
"I don't know what you are talking about but do you know how to get back to Konoha? " asked Naruto.  
"Konoha don't exits in this world you idiot. When you touch that portal you totally drag us into the second world" replied Kyubi.  
"WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN KONOHA DON'T EXITS IN THIS WOLD? WHAT IS A PORTAL? WHAT IS THE SECOND WORLD."asked Naruto panicking.  
"To put it simply when you touch that purple door thing you transported us into a brand new world which we are not from."replied Kyubi.  
"WHAT!" shouted Naruto.  
"Hey don't tell anyone about it." said Kyubi  
"About what" asked Naruto.  
"About the fact that we are from the another world." replied Kyubi  
"Why" asked Naruto.  
"You are too young and stupid to know why."  
"fine fine."replied Naruto sounding sad.  
While Naruto shifted back into reality Kyubi was thinking of something.  
"The old man always said there will be a boy who reunite the two world and the fifteen warrior. Right now he is the closest person to doing that. Could it be him? Impossible" thought Kyubi.

(With Naruto)

"Curse that stupid fox saying I am stupid." mumbled Naruto.  
Suddenly Naruto saw something it was an enormous fish with the word Barrite written on its head.  
When Naruto went closer to it Naruto saw that it is not a fish but a restaurant.

Naruto went in to have a look but it was complete choas in there he saw two group of people fighting. One seem like a group of cook while other looks like pirates.  
One of the pirates accidentally hit a lady by mistake  
They were evenly match until a blond guy with a tuxedo come out of the kitchen.  
"I hate people who hurt ladies even more than the people that waste ought to beat some table manners into you brutes." said the blond guy.  
The cook started to look nervous and said they can handle the pirates by themselve.  
The blond guy moved very fast that even Naruto have trouble catching up with him ( remember although Naruto is pretty weak he is still a ninja)  
"Party table" the blond shouted as he flip him self and spin around using his hands. His legs were extended out so the pirates where around him got kicked so hard that they were sent flying into the tables in the restaurant as a result wrecking many tables.

"Look what you did Sanji" shouted one cook  
Every cooks started blaming Sanji for the broken tables.  
Sanji seem at the least concern.  
When he was about to smoke he was kicked right in the face by an old man with strange beard."  
"That is what you get for destroying the tables " added the old guy.  
Sanji just got up from the kick and walk away.  
After all that is done Naruto decided to eat in the restaurant as he has a lot of money.  
The food there taste so good that Naruto decided to stick around for a couple of days.  
During those days he slept in his boat but everytime he get hungry he went there to eat.  
He learned that the old man name was Zeff and he was the owner.  
After a few days pass Naruto decided to leave but he stop when he saw a cannon ball headed right for the restaurant.  
It landed right inside Zeff room.  
Not a moment later Naruto saw a person flying through the hole made by the cannon ball.  
The person landed right on top of Zeff.  
Zeff asked looking furious "Who are you"  
"I am Luffy the person who will be the Pirate King." yelled the boy who flew into the restaurant.  
Then Naruto suddenly heard a group of people yelling "What Kind of an idiot are you Luffy. Act like a captain for once."  
Naruto didn't know if the restaurant was been attacked or not so he didn't know what to do.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next time: A group of people who called themselves the Strawhats stop at Barrite. Although they are pirates they didn't look like pirates at all.  
While Sanji got into another fight with a Marine officer. When the officer was beaten a notorious pirate inside the officer's ship escape.  
What will happen to the pirate. Who are the strawhat? Why did Sanji got into a fight? Well find out next time.


	6. Outrageous, another idiot?

Hey guys welcome back to the legend of the fifteen warrior. Sorry for not uploading the story in the last 2 days.  
Last episode you may realize that I put a new character named Himaru.  
I also put a new character named Nezkuki in the first chapter.  
I want to say that both those characters have a big role to play in the future of the story.  
That's why I added them. They are not included in any of the arcs of both stories.  
For Himaru I based his powers on a certain character. Anyways enjoy.

 **Outrageous, another idiot?**

Naruto saw Luffy apologizing to Zeff.  
So he thought it was just an accident.  
Well Naruto was right for once. It really was an accident.  
Luffy explained what happened.

(Flash Back)

The Strawhat crew was sailing through the sea.  
They saw a Marine ship sailing right pass them.  
On the ship acting as a captain was lieutenant Full Body.  
Full Body launched a cannonball at the crew but the Captain Luffy deflected it accidently hitting Baratie.  
Then Luffy use his powers to fly to Baratie

(End Flashback)

"You are saying I should buy that crap "asked Zeff.  
"Yes" Luffy answered bluntly.  
"K fine but on one condition you must work 3 years here"  
"What no way "said Luffy.  
"You must "ordered Zeff.  
"Fine 3 months" said Luffy.  
"No" declined Zeff.  
"How about 3 weeks" offered Luffy.  
"No way" said Zeff.  
"3 days " said Luffy.  
"No" said Zeff.  
"3 hours" said Luffy  
"No no no" said Zeff.  
"3 mins" said Luffy.  
Zeff said "never "  
"3 seconds " said Luffy.  
"Never in your wildest dreams" said Zeff.  
" Then you will accept since this isn't a dream?" asked Luffy.  
Zeff was becoming angrier and angrier by the moment.

Naruto who saw this was laughing.  
Naruto though "This guy act just like me."

Zeff kicked Luffy a couple of times.  
After that Luffy whined "How come this old man's kick hurt me so much I am made of rubber so I should be immune to punches and kicks. He is just like grandpa."  
"You will spent your next 3 years working understood?" said Zeff.  
"No way, I have a dream" said Luffy.  
Then the two started fighting again.  
The fight was so rough that it break the floor of Zeff's room.  
Naruto, Zeff and Luffy all fell down to the main room of the restaurant. (The place where customers eat)

All three of them saw Full Body beaten up by a chef.  
That chef of course was Sanji.  
What happen was …

Sanji and Full Body got into a small argument concerning wine while Full Body was dating with his girlfriend.  
Full Body pretty much lost the argument in front of his new girl. This made him very mad.  
He took a bug and put it in the bowl of soup he was drinking from.  
Then he complained Sanji for having a bug in the food and throw away the bowl and wasting the food.  
After seeing someone waste food like that made Sanji very angry, so he beat Full Body up.  
Then suddenly Zeff, Naruto and a boy wearing a straw hat fall down from the ceiling.

After seeing Sanji beat up a customer again Zeff kick Sanji in the face.  
Sanji yelled "Why did you do that? He was wasting food"  
"How many times have I told you not to beat up any people that come to the restaurant! It ruins my reputation.  
"Serve you right " said Full Body.  
"Take that back" said Sanji as he try to kick him but his fallow cooks stop him.  
"And you get the hell out of here " Yell Zeff kicking Full Body.  
"What kind of a restaurant is this? They look like a bunch of pirates instead of cooks." Thought Full Body.  
"This is one messed up restaurant." Said a guy with green hair, with three pierce on one of his ear who was carrying 3 swords."  
" Yeah "answered an orange haired woman.  
"Out of all the restaurants why did the cannon ball have to hit this one." Said a long nose guy.  
Naruto who heard their conversation, went to talk to them.  
"Hey, this is a pretty strange restaurant isn't it? " said Naruto.  
"Yeah, how come these cooks are that strong? It is kind of scary." Said the guy with the long nose.  
"I don't really know. All I know is that either the blond guy or the old man is the strongest here. Anyways what are your names?" asked Naruto.  
"Zorro" said the green haired guy.  
"Nami" said the orange haired girl.  
"I am Captain Ussop the warrior with 3000 follower. " said the guy with the long nose.  
"Really? ASWOME " said Naruto with his eyes widened.  
Ussop and Nami thought "What he believed that? He is just like Luffy."  
"That was a lie" said Zorro.  
"Whattttt but that would have been so cool if it was true" said Naruto.  
Luffy suddenly run to the place where Naruto was and said "Hey, I have bad news."  
"What is it this time?" asked Nami.  
"Are they going to execute us?" asked Ussop in a seriously scared tone.  
"No, worse than that" said Luffy.  
Ussop who heard this was shaking and sweating.  
He asked "What are they going to do to us"  
"I have to be a chore boy for 3 years" said Luffy crying.  
Zorro, Nami and Ussop all face palmed after hearing that.  
"You guys know each other? " asked Naruto who was confused.  
"Yes he is our captain" said Zorro.  
"Ooooooo " said Naruto.  
Then a marine solider came in and said " He have escaped."  
"You don't mean…" said Full Body who eyes widen.  
"Yes sir it is Gin…. " said the solider whose sentence was interrupted by a shot "Gerrr" shouted the solider who was shot.  
Both Naruto and Luffy thought "Ginger?"  
"You don't mean Ginger bread man do you?" asked both Naruto and Luffy.  
"I wonder if I could eat him" said both Naruto and Luffy.  
"Are they long lost brothers who are only the same in attitudes?" said the rest of the strawhat crew.  
But it turn out that the man who escaped was Gin. He was the right hand man of a notorious pirate named Don Kreig.  
He said he was extremely hungry.  
So he asked for food.  
When he asked for food one of the chef named Patty asked "Sure but do you have money."  
"Well this be enough" asked Gin pointing a gun at Patty.

To be continued.

Next time the sense switch back to Konoha as the chunnin who chased Naruto reported what happen.  
Both Nezkuki and Mezuki are asked a lot of question. Then a junnin named Inoichi found out a really shocking truth about Nezkuki and his pass. 


	7. The shocking past

Hey guys. I shifted back to Konoha for this episode anyways enjoy.

Shocking truth

(About 9 days ago in Konoha)

Naruto fell down in to a pit when the vine he was hanging onto burned.  
Seeing Naruto fall down make Iruka so worry that he jumped down after Naruto.  
Every one who saw this shouted Iruka's name.  
Then they saw that Nezkuki was the one who burned down the vines.  
Nezkuki gladly surrender.  
He told them that Mizuki and he were the one who told Naruto about the scroll.  
While Mizuki was unconscious the Chunnin tied him and Nezkuki up to take them to the Hokage tower.

(In the Hokage tower)

The Hokage asked Nezkuki why he and Mezuki did that as Mezuki was still unconscious.  
" I don't know about Mezuki but I just teamed up with Mizuki because I want to kill Naruto." answered Nezkuki.  
The Hokage immediately understood that it was because Naruto was the Jinchurikan.  
The Hokage ordered Inoichi to confirm if it was true or not.  
He also ordered Ibiki to take care of Mizuki once he is conscious.  
"Be safe Naruto and Iruka" wished the Third Hokage.

(With Inoichi)

Inoichi had already started reading Nezkuki's mind.  
He finally get to the memory of when Nezkuki was born.

(In the memory he saw)

Baby Nezkuki about 3 months old was poked with a burning torch but nothing happened. There was no burn marks or anything.  
The people who were poking him was his parents themselves.  
When they saw that the burning touch did nothing to Nezkuki.  
They smiled and started celebrating.

(5 years later)

Nezkuki is very mature for his age.  
His mother called "Aki dinner is ready"  
"Coming mom" Nezkuki

(while eating)

"Mom why don't I get to go to the training like other children do?" asked Nezkuki.  
"Hmm I suppose you are old enough." said Nezkuki's father.  
"Really? Tell me." said Nezkuki.  
"Well do you realize that everyone apart from you have a scar on their right shoulder?" said Nezkuki's mom.  
"Yeah" answered Nekuki.  
"Well you see everyone around here is poked with a burning torch 3 months after they were born. You were no exception, but when you were poked with the tourch you weren't burn." explained his dad.  
"Is that a bad thing? " asked Nezkuki.  
"Actually it is the other way around. If you are not burned than you are the chosen one." said his dad.  
"What is that and what does that have to do with training? " asked Nezkuki.  
"You know that the training here is very harsh right?" said Nezkuki dad.  
"Of course some even die because of the training." replied Nezkuki.  
"Exactly that's why you can't train here. We can't let the chosen one die." said his dad.  
"What is the chosen one exactly?" asked Nezkuki.  
"You see you are chosen to be the next king of the Nezule kingdom. The king of this very underground kingdom." said the father.  
"I am the future king?" asked Nezkuki with a very surprised tone.  
"That is right. " answered his father.  
"But I thought the people who rule this place were the elders not the kings and we are not even from the royal bloodline."said Nezkuki.  
"This kingdom was established many centuries ago and our leader/King is one of the fifteen warriors. He was capable of opening up portals to different places."  
said the father.  
"What are the fifteen warriors" asked Nezkuki.  
"In this world everyone is able to use chakra." said the father.  
"So" said Nezkuki.  
"The fifteen warrior have another power other than chakra." said the father.  
"They do?" asked Nezkuki.  
"Yes. It is a power called Haki or spiritual powers. This is what make them so formidable. They can combine their Haki with many ninjustu. One day the 14 of the 15 warriors were sent to a place far away from here by a tremendous force. The Sage of Six Path assign the one remaining fifteen warrior into gathering a clan and protecting the only place where the portal to bring back the legendary warrior can open. The portal can be used to access the other 15 warrior when the time is right and the only one who can open up the portal is our first king(One of the 15 warrior). It is said that after the king die he will be resurrected as one of the clan member. The only way to know who is the resurrected one is to see if he is resistant to fire."  
"Wait you mean I am the ... What is going on? It is too much for me." said Nezkuki who started panicking.  
"You must except it. It is the truth." said The father.  
"So what was the force that sent the warrior to a far place and what is that far place?" asked Nezkuki.  
"Your training will start in the next 3 years and 9 months when you are 10. We will tell you everything then."said Nezkuki's dad.  
" Ok " said Nezkuki.

(3 years and 8 months later.)

"Your training shall start next month son before that I have to show you something." said the father to Nezkuki.  
"What is it?" asked Nezkuki.  
"You will see when we get there." replied his father.

Then they arrived at a place known as the opening.  
There many stones that are written in strange languages.  
There are also many wreckage of ships and boats.  
"What is this place" asked Nezkuki.  
"This place is known as the opening, this is the only place where the portal can be opened." said Nezkuki's dad.  
"Then what are these ships doing here?" asked Nezkuki.  
"They are sucked into our dimension by the portal. Skimpily put these are ships from the other dimension. " Nezkuki's father.  
"Then did the portal open recently, or are you guys too lazy to clean this place up?" asked Nezkuki.  
"Actually the portal opened just yesterday. The portal always open once in between 10 - 20 years randomly here." explained the father.  
"Then why do you need me if the portal can open up by it self." complained Nezkuki.  
"This portal only open after a decade or 2 and there may come the time when we need to use the portal once again and if there is no one to open the portal we will have to wait for another 10 years or even longer. Without anyone to open it the portal it will open in any random time and we might not even know about it. When the portal opens by itself it only last for about 10 seconds. That's why we need you son."  
Nezkuki realized his own importance in this kingdom after that."  
Then a big black sphere came in from the top of the kingdom. ( note: The kingdom was underground)  
The sphere make a massive explosion. There was a giant crater in the middle of the city. There was also a massive hole on top of the place. After that many big fire ball came down from the hole burning everything and everyone.  
Everyone burned to death except for Nezkuki who was resistant to fire.  
Nezkuki cried over his parents dead bodies.  
One of the elders barely survive and give Nezkuki his final lecture saying " You must not hold any grudge against the people who did this. (cough, cough) Never let your hatred get the best out of you Aki " and he died.  
Nezkuki nodded but after hearing that the Kyubi did this he got so angry and swear that he will kill Kyubi someday despite his elder's last words.  
He decided to go to the Hokage to make him a Konoha shinobi and change his name from Aki to Nezkuki.  
Nez from the Nezule kingdom.  
Ku from his father's name Koku and  
Ki from his own name Aki.

After seeing this memory Inoichi was so surprised. He decided to go tell the Hokage about this new as quick as possible.  
After hearing about the past of Nezkuki (or Aki) Third Hokage was so suprised.  
He ordered Inoichi to keep this a secret from Denzo.  
Inoichi asked why.  
"Because the Nezule kingdom and the Uchiha clan have a very rough past. Both of the people hated each other. Before the 4th Hokage died he told me that there was a rouge ninja behind the Kyubi attack. If Denzo hear that the Nezule kingdom was entirely destory by the kyubi's attack then he will have one more reason to believe that the Uchiha clan was the one who were controlling the string behind the senses. The Uchiha's sharigan had already given Danzo much suspicions. I don't know what he will do if he knew about this. said the Third Hokage.  
"I understand" said Inoichi as he teleport away.  
"Are you there" said the Third Hokage.  
Then an Ambu came in.

Next time: Luffy and Naruto are getting to know each other better as one of the most infamous pirate came to take over the restaurant. Find out what will happen.


	8. Naruto joins the crew

Hey guys. I know I haven't upload chapters in a while. Sorry about that.  
I was just really busy. And happy birthday Gamelover4159.

 **Naruto joins the crew.  
**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted the people in Baraite  
"Sorry but that is not the money I want" said Patty as he punch Gin to the ground.  
The customers at Baraite cheered Patty on.  
"Show off" said Sanji as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Not as much as you" countered Patty.  
"Right, Right "said Sanji.  
Gin cough off a lot of blood.  
Then Patty carry him from the neck and throw him to the back of the restaurant.  
Gin thought he was done for.  
Sanji then came up to Gin and placed down a yummy meal in front of him.  
Gin was so surprised.  
"I am a pirate. I don't need your pity" said Gin.  
"Pirate or not anyone who is hungry is my customer." Said Sanji.  
"But I have no money" said Gin.  
"You don't need money. I told you I serve everyone who is hungry. " Said Sanji.  
There was no replies Gin was just staring at the food.  
" I don't care if you die for your pride but if you live you can see a new tomorrow." Said Sanji.  
After hearing this Gin eats up the whole plate while crying tears of joys.  
"Thank you, Thank you" said Gin.  
Sanji was smiling.  
Upstairs Luffy and Naruto saw this. This was the first time Naruto saw Sanji acting nice to a Man.  
For Luffy he have other ideas.  
He jumped down and said "Hey you why don't you join my crew."  
"What? Why?" said Sanji.  
"Because you are strong and you are a cook. We needed a cook so bad." Said Luffy.  
"Sorry but I can't, I swear to the old man theat I would protect this place till the end." Said Sanji.  
"No I refused" said Luffy.  
"What do you mean you refused? That is not how you ask someone a favor." Said Sanji.  
"No I am telling you." Said Luffy.  
"No" said Sanji.  
"I hate to interrupt you but why are you recruiting people" asked Gin to Luffy.  
"For my pirate crew. I am going to the Grand Line and become the Pirate King. "said Luffy.  
"What" asked Gin.  
"No don't go there that place is hell. " said Gin.  
"How do you know" asked Luffy.  
"We have been there. When we enter the Grandline we have 7 ships but when we return only one ship survive. Just when we enter the Grand Line 6 of our ships were cut down one by one." Said Gin.  
"The sea is a dangerous place" said Sanji  
"I am still going and One day I will become the pirate King." Said Luffy.  
"if you want to go I won't stop you. By the way what is your name cook? " asked Gin.  
"Yeah tell us your name" said Luffy.  
"You ask me to join your crew while you don't even know my name?" asked sanji to Luffy.  
"Name doesn't matter " said Luffy laughing.  
"Whatever, my name is Sanji." Said Sanji.  
"Sanji can I get a boat? I need to find my captain. " said Gin.  
"Sure" said Sanji.  
"Thank you Sanji. I promise I will repay this debt someday." Said Gin.

(After getting a boat)

Gin go on to the boat and look at Sanji and said "What will you do if you owner finds out about this?"  
"I will just bluff my way out" said Sanji.  
"But there are evidence" said Gin.  
After hearing that Sanji throw all the plates into the water.  
"Now there is no evidence right? " said Sanji.  
"Thank you Sanji, Thank you" said Gin as he was crying.

(After Gin left)

Naurto asked "Hey you are Luffy right."  
Luffy said " Yeah."  
"Can I join your crew" asked Naruto.  
"OK what is your name?" said Luffy.  
"Naruto" said Naruo.  
"That was fast. You guys barely know each other." said Sanji.  
"That doesn't matter. Beside I feel like Naroto should join our crew," said Luffy.  
"It is Naruto not Naroto." corrected Naruto.  
"But Naruto don't you think you are too young?" asked Sanji.  
"Nope I am already 13 hahaha " said Naruto.  
Suddenly Zeff came and shouted at Luffy and Sanji "You two should be working now."  
Then Zeff said to Luffy " You should " You should go help out in the kitchen."  
Luffy then went into the kitchen.  
When he look around the kitchen he of course saw meat.

(1 min later)

"Never come back here" shouted a cook as he kick Luffy out of the kitchen.  
Luffy heard a voice saying "Kick out of the kitchen already?"  
Luffy turn to see Zoro and the rest of his crew.  
"I want fried rice chore boy " said Ussop.  
"What are you doing here "asked Luffy.  
"We heard that you are going to work here for the next 3 years" said Nami.  
"Such a beautiful lady. Would you like some tea" asked Sanji who came running to Nami.  
"Oh thank you" said Nami.  
"Hey give us tea too please" said Ussop.  
"Go get it by yourself I only serve the ladies "said Sanji.  
"Oh yeah I have to tell you tell you guys something new. "said Luffy. As Naruto come closer.  
"We have a new crew member meet Naruto" said Luffy.  
"Hello." Greeted Naruto.  
"Hey" said Zoro.  
"But isn't he too young. I know he act like you Luffy but I just think he is too young to be a pirate." Said Ussop.  
"You know what pirates do right?" asked Nami.  
"Not exactly. I only asked to join because I have nowhere to go." Said Naruto.  
"Don't you have a home?" asked Nami.  
"Not really. I mean no one actually likes me in my village." Said Naruto.  
"Why? You seem like a nice guy." Said Sanji.  
"How about your parents?" asked Ussop.  
"Never knew who they were" said Naruto.  
"I know how it is like" said Ussop.  
"But don't you have any friends" asked Nami.  
"Well I have about six friends and other than them everyone else calls me a monster and hates me. " said Naruto.  
"That's sad." said Nami.  
"So what are you going to do now?" asked Sanji.  
"One day I will go back to the village but before that I must become stronger and I will become the Hokage. I will surpass all the other Hokage and make all the people in my village acknowledge me." said Naruto.  
"What is a Hokage" asked Ussop.  
"It is someone that leads our village." said Naruto.  
"Even though the village treat you so bad you still care for the village." asked Nami.  
"I don't mind anymore. Everyone hated me since I was born" said Naruto trying his best to smile.  
"Since you were born? That means it is not your fault that the people there hates you." said Sanji.  
"Yeah" replied Naruto.  
"Then why do they hate you" asked Ussop.  
"Because I have a demon sealed inside me. It is called the Kyubi. My village was attacked by it and the Hokage of that time sealed it inside of me to save the village. From what I heard Kyubi is the strongest creature on earth. He can easily destroy a moutain with a swing of his tail." said Naruto.  
"This is messed up, the village was save because of you and now people hate you because of that?" said Ussop.  
"Yeah. How about that Hokage that sealed the demon into you?" asked Nami.  
"He become a hero but he also died in the inccident." said Naruto.  
"How about the recent Hikage" asked Luffy.  
"It is Hokage" corrected Naruto.  
"The recent Hokage is an old man. He is good on me." said Naruto who was convincing himself that he misheard the Hokage and Iruka in that night.  
"I see are you the only one with a demon sealed inside you?" asked Ussop.  
"Not really. In where I come from we have 5 villages. In the 5 villages. There are nine tail beasts. They are called Ichibi,Nibi,Sanbi,Yonbi,Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi and Kyubi. They are all sealed inside someone. The more tails it have the stronger it is. In my village I am the only one with a demon but there are people like me in the other villages as well."  
"But I have never heard stuffs like that, how do they seal it inside you anyways?" asked Sanji.  
"They use a sealing jutsu. " replied Naruto.  
"A jutsu? " shouted everyone that heard this.  
"That means you are a ninja." said Luffy and Ussop with stars in their eyes.  
"You have got to join our crew." said both Luffy and Ussop.

To be continued.

Next time: Gin came back with his captain Don Kreig. He begged the chefs for food but they all refused expect for Sanji. The chefs was able to stop Sanji but something unexpected happened. This time Zeff was the one who give him food. What is Don Kreig going to do after he is full? find out next times.


	9. Don Krieg shows up

**Don Krieg shows up.**

"Then did you came from the Wano kingdom." Asked Sanji.  
"What is the wano kingdom?" asked everyone expect Zoro.  
"A kingdom full of samurais, I heard there are some ninjas there too." Said Sanji.  
"Well I didn't come from there. I actually came from a very very far place. Even though I want to go back there I don't think I can because of where it is." Said Naruto.  
"Is it really that far away asked" Luffy.  
"Yeah we really want to go there." Said Ussop.  
"Why?" asked Naruto.  
"Because everyone loves ninjas." Said Luffy.  
"Oh can you show as some ninjutsu." Asked Ussop.  
"A transformation would be nice" said Sanji.  
"How about clones" said Luffy.  
"Ok I will do both" said Naruto as he grinned. He already know what he is going to show them.  
"Yayyy" shouted Luffy and Ussop.  
Naruto used shadow clones and one of his signature move.  
After using shadow clones he shouted " Sexy jutsu."  
Naruto turned into naked female version of himself.  
Every men in the restaurant expect Luffy got a nose bleed after that.  
After that Nami started beating up all the clones shouting "You are a kid don't be a pervert."  
Everyone recovered from their nosebleed. For Luffy he was shining like a star been too impressed.  
"Can you show me that jutsu again" asked Sanji.  
"That was the coolest thing ever. Can you teach us how to use ninjutsu. " asked both Luffy and Ussop.  
Unfortunately Naruto was almost unconscious because of Nami.  
After that a little incident Nami went back to the ship.  
The ship was guarded by two bounty hunters called Yosaku and Johnny. They used hunt pirates with bouties together with Zorro.  
Yosaku said "I wonder what is going on in there."  
Johnny said "Yeah first I heard someone said OMG and then I heard screaming of a boy."  
"I wonder if big bro is ok" said Yosaku.  
"Don't worry he is strong said" Johnny.  
Then they saw Nami and shouted "Big sis."

(3 hours later)

Naruto and Ussop were talking about ninja stuff. While Luffy is looking at them with an angry face.  
"Why am I stuck with chores while they are having fun." Mumbled Luffy.  
Zorro was sleeping and Sanji was flirting with the ladies.

Then all of the sudden the door flung open and Gin came in carrying his captain on his back.  
Everyone was shocked to see the mighty Don Krieg.  
They all started panicking, until Don Krieg fell down.  
They realize that Don Krieg was now so weak to even stand on his own.  
"Please give as some food or captain might die." Said Gin.  
"Who cares about your captain" said one random customer.  
"He had killed many people and now he is afraid to die?" said some of the chef.  
"Please" said Don Krieg bowing down.  
"Raise your head captain. You can't do this" said Gin.  
"I have learned my lesson. I promise I won't harm anyone of you. I will leave peacefully." Begged Don Krieg.  
Much to many people surprise Sanji give Don Krieg a bowl of rice.  
"Thank you" said Gin.  
After Don Krieg finished eating he said "Thank you."  
But he punch Sanji in the face and said "For been so stupid."  
"Captain what are you doing" asked Gin  
"HAHAHA did you really think that I would keep my promise." Said Don Krieg.  
"Now you are going to give food for my companion" said Don Krieg.  
"Never" said Patty.  
Sanji then got up and started walking to the kitchen but he was stopped by his fellow chefs.  
"You are not going to give them any food Sanji." Said one of the chef.  
"We don't know what they are going to do" said Crane.  
"I don't care, I am going to feed everyone who is hungry regardless of who they are" said Sanji.  
"We are not letting you do It." said every chefs surrounding Sanji.  
"Stop me if you can" said Sanji as he prepared to beat up every cook around him.  
But something unexpected happened.  
This time it was Zeff who gave Don Krieg a lot of food.  
Everyone except Sanji was surprised by this.  
"Take this and feed your crewmates" said Zeff.  
"Zeff!" yell every chefs.  
Don Krieg was surprised after heard this.  
"You are Zeff. The infamous Red Leg Zeff?"  
"Yes" said Zeff.  
"Unbelievable, Rumors have it that you could easily destroy bedrocks and even leaves foot prints in the iron and your feet were always red with your victim's blood that the people started calling Red Leg Zeff."  
said Don Krieg.  
"Is old man really that famous?" asked Naruto and Luffy.  
"But I heard that you quit pirating after losing your precious leg. That is pathetic. " said Don Krieg.  
"You shut up" said Patty as he fired a cannon ball at him.  
Patty thought he was dead but Don Krieg was standing there as if he was hit by a snowball.  
"Now I am going to kill you" yelled Don Krieg as he aimed a lot of guns at the crowd.  
He then fired the guns.  
Before anyone could react Luffy jumped in front of the guns, taking all the bullets.  
Strangely all the bullets got repelled.  
Everyone except the people who know about Luffy ability were shocked.  
"What was that" asked Naruto.  
"I am a rubberman so I can repel any bullets" said Luffy stretching his own cheeks.  
"What does becoming rubber has to do with repelling bullets? And What is a bullet?" asked Naruto.  
There was an awkward silence in the restaurant.  
"His intelligence level is even lower than Luffy." Thought the rest of the Strawhat crews.  
Don Krieg was the first to break the silence.  
He said " The only thing we lacked when we went to the Grand Line was experience. If we have it then we can become the pirate king. If we have your journal then we would have more information." Said Don Krieg, pointing at Zeff.  
"I will never give my journal to the likes of you. "said Zeff.  
"I will take it by force if I have to." Said Don Krieg.  
'I would like to see you try" said Zeff.  
"You will see." Said Don Krieg as he walks away to feed his men.  
"I am so sorry. I didn't know he would do this " said Gin.  
"Is fine. What happened after you entered the Grand Line" asked Zeff.  
"Our ships got cut one by one by just one man. We were lucky enough to escape because of the storm." Said Gin.  
"Just one man?" panicked everyone except Zeff.  
"Who is he" asked Zeff calmly.  
"I don't know his name but he has the eye of a hawk. I got scared just by looking at him in the eyes" said Gin.  
Meanwhile Zorro was trembling and he said "Hawk Eye Mihawk, The person I want to defeat. " said Zorro.  
"Why" asked Luffy.  
"Tell you later" replied Zorro.  
"What did you do to provoke him" asked Zeff.  
"Nothing." Said Gin.  
"Well knowing Mihawk I would say you wake him up on his nap time" said Zeff.  
"What, HE would sink 6 ships just because we disturb his nap." Yelled Gin.  
"That is the kind of place the Grand Line is. You just have to blame your luck. " Said Zeff.  
"Hey Luffy I don't think we should go to such wicked place" said Ussop as he is trembling.  
Luffy was also trembling but it is because he was exited.  
"I can't wait to go to the Grand Line!" Yell Luffy.

Meanwhile Don Krieg ordered his men to attack the restaurant.

To be continued.

Next time : The battle between the pirates and the chefs are about to begin. But before it can even begin someone interrupted the battle. Someone extremely strong. Find out what will happen next time. 


	10. Mihawk overwealming strength

Hey guys this is the 10th episode of the story and I would like to thanks everyone who leave reviews, who followed, favorite and everyone who reads the story. Anyways enjoy.

 **Mihawk overwhelming power.**

Don Krieg ordered his men to attack the restaurant but before they could even leave the ship, the ship was cut in half.  
Everyone was shocked to see a ship that big got cut in an instant.  
The strawhat crew including Naruto went out to see if their ship Going Marry is alright, but they couldn't find it anywhere.  
"That is him." Said Zorro trembling.  
They then saw Johnny and Yosaku swimming toward them.  
They were shouting "She stole it. Big sis stole it."

(Flash Back)

Nami was together with Yosaku and Johnny on the Going Marry.  
Yosaku and Johnny were going through the wanted poster and Nami saw one of the wanted poster.  
It say Arong the saw with a picture that look like a combination of a shark and a human.  
At the top it says Wanted Dead or Alive.  
At the bottom it write 20,000,00 beli.  
"You really don't want to mess with this guy said Yosaku looking at the picture.  
"Hey can you two turn around for a second? I need to change my cloths" said Nami.  
"SURE." Said Yosaku and Johnny blushing.  
After turning around,  
"Should we take a peek?" said Yosaku to Johnny.  
"Yes" whispered Johnny.  
But before the two could peek Nami knock them overboard.  
"Sorry I just got to take this ship. Bye" said Nami as she sailed off.

(End Flashback))

"What did you say!" shouted the whole strawhat crew.  
"Shit, he betrayed us" said Ussop.  
"What are you two doing" shouted Zorro two the other 2.  
"Wait I think I can see your ship in the distance" said Naruto.  
They all turned to look and saw Going Marry still sailing in the distance.  
"Forget about that woman." Said Zorro.  
"What about the ship?" asked Ussop.  
"Ussop, Johnny , Yosaku go after Nami. You have to bring her back. She is our navigator" said Luffy.  
"Luffy, she just stole everything we have." Said Ussop.  
"I don't care she must have a reason for doing it." Replied Luffy.

The person who cut the ship was on a very small boat with a seat.  
It have 2 candles on each side of the boat.  
The color of the flames were green.  
The person carries a huge sword on his back.  
Some of the pirates shot at Mihawk but Mihawk just deflected the bullets with his sword.  
"I am sure I hit him" said the guy who shot him.  
"He deflected it" said Zorro.  
"Who are you?" asked the guy.  
One of the pirate said "He is carrying 3 swords that means."  
"He is the strongest swordsman in east blue Pirate Hunter Zorro." Said another guy.  
"Wait Zorro is the strongest pirate hunter but isn't he a pirate" asked Naruto.  
"He used to be a pirate hunter. We used to hunt for bounties together" said Yosaku and Johnny.  
"OOOO" said Naruto.  
"What do you want?" asked Mihawk as Zorro was just staring at him.  
Zorro answered by drawing out his swords.  
Mihawk smirked and asked "What is your goal."  
"To become the strongest" said Zorro.  
"I see that you are well known in these areas but the East Blue is the weakest of all the Blues." Said Mihawk.  
"But I am going to beat you." Said Zorro.  
"You are a big frog in a small well" said Mihawk.  
Mihawk draws out a pocket knife that he hang on his neck.  
It was so small.  
"What are you doing?" asked Zorro.  
"Unfortunately I didn't bring any knife that is smaller than this.  
"Seriously." Said Yosaku.  
"Mihawk is going to get wreck." Said Johnny.  
"I don't know" said Naruto who was sweating a lot.  
"What is wrong?" asked Luffy.  
"I don't know. I sense something from that guy. He is far stronger than he looks." Said Naruto.  
"You can sense stuffs?" asked Ussop and Luffy with stars in their eyes.  
"Most ninjas can but I rarely sense stuffs." Said Naruto.

(Back with Zorro.)

Zorro unleashed his technique shouting "Oni Gri."  
But Mihawk easily stop him only using with pocket knife.  
"Impossible no one stops big bro attacks." Said Yosaku.  
"He stop Zorro's attack by using only that pocket knife" said Luffy with surprise.  
"You are playing around aren't you big bro" said Johnny.  
Zorro was really surprised.  
"Impossible the gap in our strength can't be that wide" thought Zorro.  
Zorro keep throwing barrage of blows but none of them hit Mihawk.  
The one who is getting injured in the struggle is Zorro.  
Mihawk hasn't even break a sweat yet.  
"Tiger trap" shouted Zorro as he launched his attack at Mihawk.  
Mihawk quickly stab Zorro in the chest.  
Strangely Zorro didn't back up at all.  
"Why didn't you back up?" asked Mihawk.  
"I would rather die than give up on my dream." Said Zorro.  
"I haven't seen someone like you in a while. You are a strong one. Stat e your name." said Mihawk.  
"Roronoa Zoro." Said Zorro.  
"I shall remember that name and for been brave I shall finish you off with the World's strongest sword, The Black sword" said Mihawk.  
Zorro prepare for his final attack. His sword are arranged like a fan.  
He then spin all his three and shouted "3 swords style secret technique 3000 worlds shouted Zorro."  
Mihawk launched forward and said "fall" as he cut Zorro  
Mihawk broke 2 of Zorro swords and slashed Zorro.  
Zorro stealth his remaining sword and stretch out his hands so that his front wasn't covered.  
"What are you doing?" asked Mihawk.  
"A scare on the swordsman back are a swordsman's shame." Said Zorro.  
"Admirable" said Mihawk as he slash him again.  
This time Zorro fell into the water.  
"ZORROOOO!" shouted Luffy and Naruto.  
Luffy use his Gum Gum Rocket to fly to where Mihawk is.  
While Naruto just jump there. Naruto was already so pissed off that he was surrounded in Red Chakra.  
Yosaku and Johnny swimed to get Zorro.  
Mihawk looked at Luffy and asked "What is your dream."  
"To be the pirate king" answered Luffy.  
Mihawk said "Don't worry, I didn't kill him."  
Then Zorro shouted "Luffy, I am sorry I lost, from this day forward I promise I will never lose again. Is that OK pirate king?"  
"OK " said Luffy, smiling.  
Naruto also smiled and his Red Chakra disappeared.  
Mihawk who saw this look at Naruto and asked " Did you eat a devil fruit?"  
"What are Devil Fruits? Asked Naruto.  
"Fruits that give you abilities in exchange for your ability to swim" said Mihawk.  
"Nope. I am a ninja." Said Naruto smiling.  
Mihawk's eyes widen for some reason when Naruto said that.  
But he let out a small smile and thought " So rival, it seems that the thing you told me about is going to happen soon."

To Be Continued.

Next time: Mihawk finally left and the battle between Don Krieg and the chef is going to happen.

I know what Mihawk thought in the end wasn't in the story. I just added it because I am going to be changing the plot just a little. =)  
If you want to know the thing that Mihawk's rival said, then sorry it is not going to be reveal anytime sooner. It will only be reveal in very late part of the story.


	11. The battle begins!

**The battle start.**

Mihawk then turn to Zorro shouting "I will be waiting for you at the top, no matter how long it take, I will hold the title as the strongest swordsman. Try to surpass this black sword, try to surpass me Roronoa Zoro."  
"Why did he say that?" asked Sanji.  
"Mihawk had never said those words to anyone before, he must have saw something in Zorro that caught his attention." Said Zeff.  
"You seem to know him very well." Said Sanji.  
"Knowledge is power Sanji" said Zeff.  
"I am not letting you get away." Shouted Don Krieg as he shot a bazooka at Mihawk.  
It created a big explosion and a lot of smoke but when the smoke cleared Mihawk was gone.  
"Darn I can't believe I let that punk get away. Oh well, I will get him later. For now I have a ship to steal." Said Don Krieg.  
"Why that stupid looking ship?" asked one of his crew mate.  
"No one would think that ship would be a pirate ship. We could easily sneak to enemy's ship. We won't have to worry about the Grand Line anymore." Said Don Krieg.  
"What if someone as strong as that Hawk eyes shows up?" asked some of the crew member.  
That was when Don Krieg shot him and shouted " You are still afraid of that guy?" said Don Krieg.  
He was able to cut a ship easily.  
"He must have some sort of devil fruit ability. No one is able to cut a ship that big without any kind of power. Even that wimp have a devil fruit ability. In the Grand Line there are hundreds and thousands of people like that. Even with those Red Leg Zeff was able to survive there. He must have a secret in handling those monster and it must be recorded in his journal. His journal might even contain the secrets of One Piece in it" said Don Krieg.  
"Hey old man, if I kick this guy's ass am I free from chores?" asked Luffy.  
"If you work here for 3 whole years, I think I will have a heart attack" said Zeff.  
"Good, Thank you." Said Luffy as he cracked his knuckles.  
"You think you can beat me? Give me a break" laughed Don Krieg.  
Luffy smile and stretch his hands and use Gum Gum Rocket and when he is near the pirates he used Gum Gum whip.  
Luffy landed right on a pole.  
He was hanging on the pole as there is only water underneath him.  
"Hahahaha you are trying to fight me when you can't even stand. I heard the Devil fruit users are weak against the sea." Said Don Krieg.  
"I can't swim but I can stretch in return." Countered Luffy.  
"Hey where is Patty and Crane?" asked Sanji to one of the cook.  
"They went to prepare for battle" said the cook.  
"Anyway bring out the fins." Said Sanji.  
"But wouldn't that give the enemies a place to stand on?" asked the cook.  
"It don't matter, If we fight in the restaurant the old man would never shut up." Said Sanji.  
Zeff just glare at Sanji.  
After that a circle of land surrounded Barate. It was made of wood.  
"So nice of them to give us a place to fight" said the pirates  
Then suddenly the figure head of the restaurant start moving. It then emerge as a boat.  
"Get ready to be destroy by our Navel weapon the "Sabagashira No 1." Said Patty who was operating the ship together with Crane.  
"That is so cool" said both Luffy and Naruto.  
They shot cannons at Don Krieg but nothing happened.  
Instead Don Krieg lift the ship and threw it at the restaurant.  
Before it hit the restaurant Sanji kicked the ship like a football.  
The ship was sent flying.  
"He is strong" said Luffy.  
"I know Sanji was strong but I didn't knew he was this strong " shocked Naruto  
"No time to be impress" said Don Krieg as he shot a bazooka at Luffy.  
Fortunately Luffy dodge the attack.  
Many pirates arrived on the fin.  
"Prepare for battle punk cooks" said the pirates.  
"We are the chefs who have beaten up countless pirates in the pas." said the cooks.  
Every cooks except Sanji and Zeff went to fight the pirates.

(50 seconds later.)

Every cooks got beaten up by the pirates.  
"They are stronger than anyone I have ever faced before" said one of the cooks.  
"Of course, we are the Don Krieg pirates, you stand no chance" said one of the pirate.  
"Give me this knife" said a pirate as he tried to take the knife from Patty's hand but he won't let go of the knife.  
Then Sanji kick the pirate who was trying to take the knife.  
"Stealing a knife from a chef is a serious crime" said Sanji.  
"What? You want to fight too?" asked one of the pirate.  
"You may be a little stronger than the rest but it is over 30 people against one" said another pirate.  
"Are you sure?" asked Naruto.  
"Look a brat is going to fight too!" said one pirate.  
"Now it is 30 people vs 1.25 people." said one pirate.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.  
"I can't count you as one whole person now can I. You are half the size of everyone here." mocked one of the pirate.  
"Can you speak well because I can't understand you at all." asked Naruto who still don't get what the pirate is saying  
This made the pirate mad.  
He charged right for Naruto.  
He tried to punch Naruto but Naruto caught the punch and kicked the pirate right in the jaws.  
Every pirate was surprised by this.  
"He is no the only one who you have to be worried about here" said Sanji as he kicked dozens of pirates off the fin.  
Naruto then made a lot of clones. He and Sanji started kicking some serious butt here.  
"How can they be this strong? Help me Don" shouted one pirate.  
"Ahhh how did he made clones" shouted another pirate.  
Suddenly Some one came out of the water.  
He was wearing some serious armor.  
"Looks like there is a big battle over here. I am Pearl the man with the most impenetrable defense in the whole world." said Pearl.  
"You look like a turtle" said Naruto.  
"Oh don't be so jealous." said Pearl.  
"That is what I have to say to you" said Naruto.

(Back with Luffy)

Luffy keep dodging all of Don Krieg's bullet but Luffy couldn't lend a single blow at him as there is only water underneath.  
Luffy then hang on to the mast of the wrecked ship.  
Don Krieg took advantage of it and throw a ball of iron at Luffy. **(Sorry I don't know how to call that ball thing. =p)  
** The ball broke the mast and both Luffy and the mast was thrown to the restaurant.  
Luffy was able to land smoothly but the broken mast hit Pearl in the head.  
Pearl then got a nose bleed.  
Pearl look like he is both sad and angry. He almost snap. He started smashing his hands.  
"Stop it Pearl it is just a nose bleed" panicked all the pirates including Don Kireg.

To Be Continued

Next time: Pearl got really mad and released his ultimate technique. Everything was in choas. What move do Pearl have that even made Don Krieg a little afrid? Find out next time.


	12. Put out the fire

**Put out the fire  
**

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW PEARL" Shouted Don Krieg.  
But Pearl wasn't listening at all.  
Finally Pearl unleashed his ultimate technique.  
He started heating up, the temperature around was getting higher and higher.  
"Wait" shouted the pirates around him but it was too late there was fire everywhere after that.  
Everything around him was on fire.  
"It is his defense technique he use in the jungle he grew up." Said one of the pirate.  
"He do that so that the wild beast can't get close to him." Said another one.  
"So he grew up in a jungle. That is why he looks so stupid." said Naruto. Although no one paid attention.  
"There is the ocean behind us and fire in front of us" shouted one of the pirates.  
"Jump down" shouted another one.  
"DANGER, DANGER ,DANGER" shouted Pearl.  
Sanji jumped very high into the air and kick Pearl. Pearl was surprised but he was able to block the kick with one of his shield.  
"Are you crazy?" shouted Pearl.  
"No" said Sanji.  
"How can you pass through my fire. Aren't you afraid of fire?" asked Pearl.  
"Idiot how can a pirate cook if he is afraid of fire?" said Sanji.  
"He is dangerous. He is dangerous" shouted Pearl as more fire came out.  
"Damn that guy he is more trouble then he is worth." Said Don Krieg.  
Pearl's fire balls went to the restaurant but Zeff take it out by the wind he generated from kicking the air.  
"Zeff isn't out of shape" said one of the pirate.  
"He is pretty good" said Luffy.  
"He could kick the air?" surprised Naruto.

(With Don Krieg.)

"If he is trying to burn down our future ship then I should kill him right now." Said Don Krieg looking at Pearl.  
"I should sink the fins before the restaurant catch fire." Said Don Krieg.  
Don Krieg then threw his iron ball at the fins.  
The ball headed straight for Sanji and Pearl.  
Sanji couldn't escape because there is a ring of fire surrounding him.  
"Sanji watch out shouted" one of the cooks.  
Luffy then went to where Sanji was and bounce the iron ball back. (Note : Luffy is made of rubber so physical attack don't hurt him.)  
The iron ball hit the mast of the wrecked ship and landed right on Pearl's head.  
Pearl lost consciousness after that.  
Suddenly a cannon ball headed straight for Naruto.  
Fortunately Naruto was able to dodge it in the nick of time and it hit the fin.  
Everyone looked to see who fired the Cannon ball, They saw a pirate ship.  
It was about big as Don Krieg's ship.  
The chefs who saw the ship shouted "Seriously!"  
"What is he doing here" said Don Krieg.  
"Why the hack did you fired a cannon ball at me?" shouted Naruto.  
"Whose ship is that?" asked Luffy.  
"What is the number 3 doing here." Thought Sanji.  
The ship have a very strange Jolly Roger instead of a human skull in it, it has a dog skull.  
Then the person who is most likely the captain of the ship jumped down.  
He was pretty bulky. He has long black hair and he wears a coat that write death in the back.  
He then shot a pistol at Naruto. Naruto barely dodge.  
"Why me? Who are you?" asked Naruto.  
"He is known as the Claw Master. His name is Aoi." Said Patty.  
"More specially the man with the 3rd most bounty in East Blue Aoi Doggy. He have a bounty of 19 million beri. " Said Sanji.  
"Doggy?" shocked Naruto.  
Naruto remembered something.

(Flashback)

Naruto saw the Doggy pirates and its crew.

The captain was a big bulky man with a dog mask on his face.  
He was wearing a blue shirt and had an eye patch  
and a hook for his right hand.

He asked "Who the hell are you"  
"I am Naruto" replied Naruto.  
The captain of the ship yelled "Like I care about your name. I am going to kill you right now. No one stands in the way of captain Doggy"

(End Flashback.)

"YOU ARE DOGGY BUT YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT" shocked Naruto.  
"The person you beat was my brother for that I will kill you" said Aoi.  
"How did you know that I beat him?" asked Naruto.  
"When a 13 years old boy beat a man with 2 million Beri of cause the news will spread." Said Aoi as he tossed a newspaper to Naruto.  
Before Naruto could pick the newspaper up Doggy kick Naruto right in the guts. He moved very fast.  
Naruto then throw a punch at Aoi which Aoi easily block.  
Aoi then shouted "Doggy slash"  
"I remember this move" thought Naruto.

(Flashback)

The captain of the ship yelled "Like I care about your name. I am going to kill you right now. No one stands in the way of captain Doggy"  
Right after saying that he slam his hook hand right at Naruto shouting "Doggy slash"  
Naruto dodge and said "That was a slam not a slash ".  
"Who cares, Get him boys" ordered captain Doggy

(End Flashback)

Naruto dodge it but a pirate behind Naruto got killed.  
Naruto shocked when he saw the pirate. It looks as if his stomach was opened up.  
"What did you do?" asked Naruto.  
"I ate the claw claw fruit and become a claw man. Now my claws are sharper then a sword" said Aoi  
"Your attack are nothing like your brother. He was an idiot." Said Naruto.  
"You should be careful of what you say boy. I may be a ruthless pirate but I care for my younger brother. Another insult and you will go through hell" said Aoi.  
"I don't think so" said Naruto as he made a lot of clones.  
"So you are a devil fruit user as well. This will be interesting" said Aoi as he licked the blood off his claws.  
"It seems that Naruto will get his hands full with Aoi over there" said Sanji.  
Then Sanji and Luffy heard Gin saying "Stop fighting. Or he die" said Gin as he point a gun at a fallen Zeff."  
"Gin" shouted Sanji and Luffy.  
"Comander Gin" cheered Don Krieg's pirates.  
"Kill him Gin" ordered Don Krieg.

To Be Continued.

Next time: Gin ordered everyone to stop fighting and surrender to Don Krieg peacefully. No one agree.  
So a big battle between Sanji and Gin broke out. Naruto and Aoi will be engage in a big match while Luffy will resume his fight against Don Krieg. Three Big battle at once. So find out who will win in the next episode.


	13. The secret of the seal

Hey guys, I am finally back with the story, Sorry I couldn't upload any chapters in a long time. I went on a trip and the place I went to have no internet connection. Anyways hope you guys enjoy.

 **The secret of the seal**

"No " said Sanji.  
"Why don't you get it. You are going to die if you keep fighting. If you surrender peacefully you can live" said Gin.

(Back with Naruto)

"You think you can defeat me by increasing your number? Pathetic!" said Aoi.  
"We will see about that." Shouted Naruto.  
"Cheetah slash!" shouted Aoi as he slashed all the clones.  
The real Naruto got slashed in the arm.  
"Tornado!" shouted Aoi as he spins. He spun so fast it was like a tornado. His claws make it look like a tornado of blades.  
It came neat Naruto but Naruto dodge it.  
After Aoi stop spinning there was no clone left.  
"He is so fast" thought Naruto.  
Aoi launched himself forward preparing to slash Naruto.  
Naruto was dodge the shot but Aoi took a pistol from his cloths and shot it at Naruto.  
It hit Naruto right in the leg.  
Aoi then charge at Naruto again.  
Naruto been in pain from the bullet knew that he couldn't run fast enough to dodge Aoi's attack so Naruto jumped off the fin into the water.  
Luckily Naruto remembered that Devil fruit user couldn't  
However Aoi thought Naruto was a fruit user so he didn't bother to attack him with his pistol.  
"You are so desperate that you jumped in the water. HAHAHAHA. This is the end for you!" shouted Aoi  
"He thinks I am a devil fruit user. Perfect, now I can do a surprise attack from here." Thought Naruto.  
"Prepare yourself Don Krieg because I am coming after you!" shouted Aoi.  
"Your claws are like paper compare to my armor!" shouted Don Krieg.  
"We will see!" shouted Aoi as he was about to jumped to where Don Krieg was but before he jumped he notice something there were bubbles in the water.

(3 mins ago)

"It is no use Gin. That old man would rather die than lose the restaurant so I would never surrender.  
"Then I am sorry Sanji. I am afraid I will have to beat you up" said Gin.  
"I would like to see you try." Said Sanji.  
"Gin kill him." Shouted Zeff.  
"Move, I am going to destroy that restaurant!" shouted Luffy.  
"What the hell are you saying? I told you I will defend the restaurant at any cost. It is the old man's treasure. I am indebted to him. HE SAVE MY LIFE!" shouted Sanji.  
"The old man didn't save your live so that you can kill yourself." Said Luffy.  
Zeff was thinking back about what happen.

(Flashback)

Zeff and his pirates attack a ship after they spotted it.  
It was a ship where Sanji was in. Sanji was indeed very young at that time.  
Even though he was so young, he tried extremely hard to protect the ship he was in.  
Zeff was about to kill Sanji until Sanji stated that he wanted to find the All Blue.  
Everybody except Zeff laughed at Sanji for saying that.  
Then there was a large wave which hit Sanji. Sanji got knocked into the seas, Zeff dived after Sanji to save him without a moment of hesitation.  
Under the water Zeff's leg got stuck to a rock.  
Zeff willingly cut off his own leg to go after Sanji.  
After a while Zeff and Sanji got stranded in an isolated island.  
Sanji finally regain consciousness after quite some time.  
Zeff tossed a small beg of food at Sanji.  
While he kept a large bag for himself.  
Sanji complained that he has less food than Zeff but Zeff just said that he is an adult so he need more food.  
After about a week. Sanji finally ran out of food so he went to where Zeff is to steal his food.  
When he cut open Zeff's food bag there was nothing but treasures.  
Sanji shocked after seeing how skinny Zeff was now.  
It seems that Zeff gave Sanji all the food while keeping the treasures.  
Sanji felt so sorry for Zeff.  
Then suddenly they saw a ship. They were finally safe.  
After that event Zeff and Sanji opened a restaurant in the sea. Sanji learnt to never waste food again.

(End Flashback)

"You are going to die right now!" shouted Pearl who got up and was about to hit Sanji with his flaming shield.  
Before Sanji could react Pearl hit Sanji a couple of time.  
Gin couldn't take it anymore so he went to attack Pearl.  
He hit Pearl right in the armor but the hit was so strong that Pearl's so call "Greatest Defense in the world" broke in pieces.  
Gin was using tonfa tipped with large iron balls.  
They were like cannon balls.  
"What are you doing Gin? "shouted Don Krieg.  
"HOW IS HE THAT STRONG?" shouted Patty who thought Gin was a weakling.  
Every chefs including Luffy was shocked at Gin's strength because Sanji's kick didn't do anything to the armor.  
"Captain please let me kill Sanji." Said Gin.  
"HAHAHA, Good then do it. Show them the power of the commander of the Don Krieg Pirates."  
"Commander?" shocked Patty.

(Back with Aoi.)

"What are these bubbles" thought Aoi.  
Then a lot of Naruto came out of the water.  
Aoi was so surprised so he couldn't react fast enough.  
About 7 Narutos were able to restrain Aoi.  
One of the Naruto picked up a sword from the ground and run to Aoi to slash him.  
"Hair claws" shouted Aoi.  
Suddenly Aoi's hair started moving and stop Naruto's sword, and some of the hair went to attack the Narutos that were restraining him.  
Naruto who was holding the sword retreated the other Narutos all vanished because they were attack by Aoi's hair.  
"How did you survive underwater?" asked Aoi.  
Naruto smiled and said "I am not a devil fruit user and how can you control your hair?" asked Naruto.  
"This is a cool technique I learned from someone. " said Aoi.  
"You are so much stronger than your brother but I am going to beat you up right here and now." said Naruto.  
"A punk like you think you can beat me? I will show you my true power right now!" shouted Aoi.  
"Steel hair slash." Shouted Aoi as his hair went to attack Naruto. Naruto dodge and it destroy a big part of the fins.  
"OH NO Captain is going all out now" panicked Aoi's crew.  
After quite a few attacks a blow finally hit Naruto.  
Naruto's was badly wounded.  
He split of a lot of blood.  
"It is over" said Aoi.  
"Not yet" smirked Naruto as a red cloak started surrounding him.  
Then Naruto wounds started healing itself.  
"His wound are healing itself." Shouted Aoi.  
Everyone was shocked by Naruto's new found power.  
It even make strong wind.  
Naruto smirked.

(Flashback)

Naruto was bored alone out in the sea.  
He decided to what is written in the scroll.  
Naruto saw something that caught his eyes.  
It was called Dragonic style stealing.  
It said " A jutsu used by the Fourth Hokage to steal Kyubi" beside it.  
Naruto then started reading and found something really interesting.  
It said any Jinchurikan with that seal can use a extremely small amount of its tailed beast powers without the tailed beasts taking control of their bodies.  
After a long time Naruto mastered how to do it.  
He also discovered that using that ability make him exhausted for about a day.  
The borrowed Chakra only last for 1 hour.

(End Flashback)

"Time to get serious" smirked Naruto

TO BE CONTINUED.

Next time: Round two of Aoi, Naruto battle begins while Gin and Sanji started battling.  
How strong will Naruto become? Is Gin stronger than Sanji? All will be revealed in the next  
episode.

Hey guys. I know that Naruto's seal isn't the Dragonic seal, in the real story.


	14. 20 swords and the man demon

Hi guys, this is the 14th chapter of the legend of the fifteen warriors. Oh and I would like to say that Aoi is an oc and not the Aoi from Naruto. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

 **20 swords and the man demon**

"What is this? Don't think you can beat me just because you can generate some wind. I will now show you the true power of the Doggy family!" shouted Aoi.  
"We will see about that." Smirked Naruto.  
"We are the family who mastered the life return. Now we will show you the true power of it." Shouted Aoi.  
"I don't know what that is but I will show you the power of my friend." Shouted Naruto.

(Inside Naruto's head)

Kyubi's eyes twitched  
"Did he just called me a friend?" thought Kyubi.

(Back in reality.)

"Your friend? Stop joking around there is no one that can help you right now. Besides every of your friends are focused on Don Krieg and his a little commander." Said Aoi.  
"No, my friend inside me." Smirked Naruto.  
"HAHAHA very funny." Said Aoi.  
"You will see funny" shouted Naruto as he run for Aoi.  
"Sure lets dance then" shouted Aoi as he run for Naruto.  
"You will see funny? What does that mean?" confused Aoi's crew.  
"Let's see whose claws are sharper then shall we." Said Naruto as Kyubi's chakara shape shifted into claws.  
"Your powers are pretty amazing but I can still kill you!" shouted Aoi  
"Claw slash!" shouted both Naruto and Aoi.  
As their claws collide it creates a shock wave.  
"You copied my technique!" shouted Aoi.  
"Do you like it?" laughed Naruto.  
"Life Return! Claw extend, ten swords!" shouted Aoi as his claws become as long as swords.  
With all ten finger nails extended it looks as if Aoi is wielding 10 swords.  
"what! " shouted Naruto.  
"10 swords slash" shouted Aoi.  
Naruto took out his Kunai that was with him to stop the attack.  
It was able to stop the attack but the Kunai got cut.  
"I can't believe that the Kunai got cut." Surprised Naruto.  
"You haven't seen anything yet. Now I will show you hell" said Aoi.  
"You may have 10 swords but I can even it up by making clones" bragged Naruto.  
"Let's see than. Claw hair 20 swords!" shouted Aoi as his hair turn in to 10 parts. It looks like he now have 20 swords.  
"That isn't fair" shouted Naruto.  
All of the claws sword went to attack Naruto.  
The attack were coming from every direction.  
"Shadow clones!" shouted Naruto as he made a lot of clones around Aoi.  
"20 swords, TORNADOO! " shouted Aoi as he spin around.  
Because of all his claws he was able to make a huge Tornado which destroy all the clones.  
"I am in trouble" mumbled Naruto.  
Again all of the sword claws came in all direction to attack Naruto.  
"Yikes" shouted Naruto as he avoided all of the attack but he couldn't he got hit several times.  
Suddenly strange purple gas started coming in Naruto and Aoi's direction.  
"That Don Krieg, How dare you use your Poop weapon." Shouted Aoi  
"How many time should I tell you it is a poison gas. You stupid octopus head" shouted Don Krieg as he shot a Bazooka at Aoi.  
"Hair defense" shouted Aoi as his hair covered up his entire body from head to foot.  
The bazooka couldn't even damage the hair.  
Aoi could block out the poson gas thanks to his hair.  
His crew mates weren't as fortunate as they all are on the verge of death by the poison gas.  
For Naruto he wasn't affected due to Kyubi's chakra.  
"How is Luffy and Sanji doing" wondered Naruto.

(10 mins ago.)

Gin and Sanji started fighting.  
Gin was using his weapon and hit Sanji a couple of time.  
Sanji was heavily wounded but so was Gin as he got kicked by Sanji.  
It was a pretty even match but Gin came out victorious.  
Don Krieg ordered Gin to kill Sanji but Gin never did it.  
"This man showed us kindness our debt to this man is really big. So please captain let's just leave him. We should just give up on this restaurant, Please captain." Cried Don Krieg.  
Everyone who saw this was so shocked. Gin was known as the cold hearted demon as he would always torture people and if those people asked for mercy he would just laugh at their face.  
But now he was giving mercy.  
Don Krieg was super disappointed at Gin because he told him to give up on the restaurant  
Don Krieg then prepare to launch some kind of attack at Gin.  
Every crew member of Krieg started running while shouting "NOT THE MH5"  
Some are shouting "Get the mask!"  
"Throw that mask away Gin" ordered Don Krieg.  
Despite knowing he was going to die Gin threw away the mask that can protect him from the deadly poison gas.  
"Wait you are not going to release the poison gas are you?" asked one of his crewmates.  
"Put on the mask if you don't want to die you idiot." shouted Don Krieg  
"Into the water" shouted some of the pirates.  
Only then Luffy understood what was going on so he grabbed 2 masks from some of the crew and tossed it at Sanji and Gin.  
When Luffy was about to get one for himself everyone who has the mask had already submerged.  
"They are all gone!" panicked Luffy.  
Then suddenly a mask appeared out of no where.  
Luffy was able to survive because of that mask.  
Soon the poison gas covered everything.  
When it cleared one thing shocked everyone.  
Gin threw his mask at Luffy and used his mask to cover up Sanji.  
Now Gin was on a verge of death because of the poison  
"GIN" shouted Luffy.  
Naruto who heard Luffy's yell turned to look at them.  
His eyes widen and he shouted "Gin!"  
"How dare you do that to your own crewmate! " shouted Luffy.  
"Gin" shouted Naruto as he rush to where he is but he was stopped by Aoi.  
"Why would you care about that demon?" asked Aoi.  
"MOVE!" shouted Naruto as he punched him  
Aoi guard it with his hair.  
"His punch become more powerful" thought Aoi.  
"I am sorry captain" apologized Gin  
"You should be" shouted Don Krieg.  
"GIN you don't need to follow someone like that anymore!" shouted Luffy.  
"Yeah, you picked the wrong person to followed" said Sanji.  
"But I don't regret it" said Gin weakly lying on the fins.  
"Hey old man, do you have any antidote" asked Sanji.  
"I think the mask have some antidote in them" replied Zeff.  
"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" shouted Luffy as he went for Krieg.  
"Bring it on punk!" shouted Don Krieg.  
"Fine I will force you to move!" shouted Naruto to Aoi as he generated more chakra.  
"Anytime" smirked Aoi.  
"So, it will be two of the strongest captain in the East Blue vs Chore Boy's crew." Mumbled Zeff.  
TO BE CONTINUED.

Next time: The finale of the Arc is drawing near. Next episode round 2 of Luffy against Don Krieg will begin while Naruto and Aoi are going to move on to their third round. Will Naruto and Luffy win against people with the highest bounties in East Blue despite their immense odds? Find out next time.


	15. The 2 heated battles

Hey guys, I know I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while that is because I was kind of busy as school reopened. And I  
But I am finally back. I saw that Thousand Drop asked me if Naruto will meet Shanks and Whitebeard.  
Well the answer is Yes, Naruto will meet Shanks but for Whitebeard I haven't decided yet. So maybe you guys can leave a review. Do you want to see Naruto in Marineford arc?

 **The 2 heated battles**

"Don't run recklessly at him" shouted Sanji to a running Luffy.  
Of course Luffy didn't listen at all.  
"Prepare to dieee!" shouted Don Krieg as he fired bombs from his shield.  
Fortunately for Luffy he was able to dodge all the bombs that were fired at him.  
Luffy then stretched his hand to the back  
"So you are going to hit me huh? Then try to hit this!" shouted Don Krieg as he pulled out his cape that was made out of spikes.  
"That a little cheater" shouted Sanji.  
"You are not going to lay a hand on a foot or me" Laughed Don Krieg.  
"Gum Gum Bullet! " shouted Luffy.  
The attack hit Don Krieg right in the face through the spiked cape.  
Everyone was shocked by what Luffy did. They were all holding their own hands.  
Many of Don Krieg Pirated were shocked that Don Krieg got knocked out by a punch.  
"I have never seen Don Krieg on his knees before but now he is lying flat on his face" said one of the crew member.  
"Who do you think is going to win? " ask another one.  
"Are you kidding me. That was just a fluke of cause Don is going to win" said another one.  
"Talk about reckless" mumbled Sanji.  
"Take a good look at him Sanji. The fools like that are more likely to succeed in their life. Whether he win this battle or not, I like him." Said Zeff

(With Naruto)

"I told you to move! " shouted Naruto as he land another punch at Aoi.  
"I knew it his punches really are getting stronger." Thought Aoi  
Suddenly Naruto's eyes become red and he started to grow claws.  
Then he grabbed Aoi by his hair and threw him.  
"His strength increased drastically! " surprised Aoi.  
"ARGGGG!" shouted Naruto as he rushed to where Aoi is and punch him right in the face.  
"My hair was't fast enough! What the hell is wrong with his speed." Thought Aoi.  
The Punch send him flying.  
Fortunately for Aoi he landed on his ship.  
The speed Aoi was coming in was so fast that he destroyed a huge part of his ship that he crashed into.  
The noise it made was big enough to catch everyone's attention.  
Everyone looked at the now scary Naruto.  
"What is wrong with his eyes" thought some of the pirates.  
"Hey he had claws!" surprised one of the cooks.  
"It is probably from his demon." Mumbled Sanji.  
"What did you say?" shocked Zeff for some reason.  
"Naruto said he has a demon inside him." Said Sanji.  
"No way. It must be a devil fruit." Said one of the cook.  
"No it can't be he can swim" said another cook.  
While the cooks were arguing among themselves, Zeff was thinking of something.  
He remembered a man talking to him.

(Flashback)

His words were "A blue eyed boy with blond spiky hair."  
"There are a lot of boy looking like that." said Zeff to the man  
"According to the source it is said that he is an unusual idiot who care a lot about people around him." Said the man.  
"Is that all?" asked Zeff.  
"It is said that the boy will have a demon within him. And because of that demon he will grow large claws and his eyes will become red and he will look a little bit more like a fox. It is not a devil fruit ability so the user will be able to swim." Said the man.  
"Look, it is not like I don't trust you or anything but it looks like a joke. Although you can't even lie properly." Said Zeff.  
"Hahahahahaha! This is real Zeff keep out an eye on someone like that. I will not live a long live my friend." Said the man as he drink Sake

(End Flashback)  
" I never thought what he said would come true but I don't know if I will live long enough to see you do you what you have to do Naruto." Thought Zeff.  
"HEY OLD MAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?" shouted Sanji.  
"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING YOU SPOILED BRAT" shouted Zeff.  
"I don't know I thought you have gone deaf since you didn't answer my question." Said Sanji.  
"What question?" asked Zeff.  
(Their conversation was interrupted by a loud screen, It was Aoi"

He was shouting "THERE IS NO WAY I THE 2ND SON OF THE DOGGY FAMILY CAN LOSE TO THIS IDIOT. I AM A FIRST RATE WARRIOR!" shouted Aoi as he jumped.  
Some of the cooks and the pirates started to collapse.  
"I never thought he has it." Thought Zeff.  
"Hey what is wrong" asked the pirates and the cooks who are still conscious.  
"I AM THE SON OF THE 2ND STRONGEST FAMILY IN THE WORLD AND YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL MY WRATH!" shouted Aoi as his hair extend more and his body started bulking up.  
"Bring it on!" shouted Naruto and they two started clashing again.  
Aoi gained a lot of strength and his hair become much more faster and stronger that even the Naruto in the current state has difficulty catching up with him.  
"How come he is becoming faster" thought Naruto.  
"Hair TORNADO!" shouted Aoi as he started spinning around.  
This time his attack was so strong it started giving out strong wind.  
"I have never seen that bastard becoming this angry before." Said Don Krieg as he get up.  
"Now you are going to die you brat!" shouted Don Krieg.  
"Hey look Don is back up" cheered all of Don Krieg's crew member.  
"Beat him down Don" shouted all of his crew member.  
The hair tornado finally stop.  
"No matter what you do I will beat you!" shouted both Naruto and Luffy.  
"I would like to see you try you darn brat. I will not be embarrassed anymore!" shouted both Don Krieg and Aoi.  
"How can those 2 groups say that like they have already plan to say that." Thought Sanji.  
"Hahaaha they have weird connection." Said Zeff as he was smiling.  
"Since when did you learned how to laugh and smile like that Zeff." Asked Sanji.  
"Since now" said Zeff.

"BEAT THEM CHORE BOY, NARUTO!"  
Shouted the cooks.  
"Beat some senses into that foll Don!" shouted Don Kreig's pirate.  
While on the top of the restaurant Gin was watching and thought "Stop fighting you can't win"  
And Patty and Crane were cheering on Naruto and Luffy.

To be continued

Next time: The 4 people started fighting once again. Who is going to win? Who is going to lose? The result of the two heated match will be shown in the next episode.

When will it happen? : Who was the person Zeff was talking to? What is Naruto's role in the One Piece world? Is there any connection between Don Krieg and Aoi? What is the Doggy family? What happened to the cooks and the pirates when Aoi got angry? All of those won't be revealed anytime soon. So they might only be revealed after many episode if you want to find out then be sure not to miss any chapter of the legend of the fifteen warrior. It could be revealed in any episode.


	16. The end results

Hey guys, Another episode for the story. Don Krieg Arc will be finishing very soon and about the person that Zeff was talking to, Well I believe everyone who is a fan of One Piece know the dude and Unfortunately we will only be seen him on the flashback since he is dead. One information on this character is he is a pirate. ; )

 **The end results**

"Let's see you try! YOU BRAT" shouted Don Krieg as he slam his two armor shield on his shoulder together.  
"Don is bringing that out!" shouted one of the pirate.  
"No way it is the best weapon he have" said another one.  
"YAYY There is no way that kid is going to beat Don now!" cheered Don Krieg's crew.  
"What the hell are they so happy about?" thought the chefs.  
"Now lets see you try to beat me kid" shouted Don Krieg as he slam his weapon and hit the place where they were standing on.  
"It blew up?" surprised Luffy.  
"What happen?" asked the chefs.  
"That bastard" mumbled Sanji.  
"There it is Don's secret weapon! The harder he swing the weapon the bigger the explosion!" shouted one of the pirate crew.  
"Don truly is the strongest man! He could lift that spear. It may look light but the armor on his shoulder is about 1 ton heavy!" shouted another.  
"Die you insolent brat!" shouted Don Krieg as he swing his mighty weapon once again."  
"I am not going to die!" shouted Luffy as he jumped to dodge but now he has a disadvantage because he is in the air.  
Don Krieg used his advantage fully and strike Luffy down.  
The weapon exploded right in Luffy's face.  
"Chore Boy!" shouted every chefs.  
"Now you die!" shouted Don Krieg.  
When the smoke from the explosion cleared Luffy is seen laying on the ground.  
But he was able to recover and get back up on his feet.  
"why isn't he giving up? He lost a lot of blood. He is pushing beyond his limit. With his weapon and armor that guy is almost unbeatable." Said Sanji.  
"He might have an amazing spear but the spear in chore boy's heart is much stronger than that spear that Don Krieg is using." Said Zeff smiling.  
"The spear in his heart?" confuse Sanji.  
"Yes Don Krieg don't have that spear but those 2 that are fighting there both have it." Said Zeff looking at Naruto and Aoi,  
"Naruto and Aoi?" confused Sanji.  
"Yes both Naruto and Aoi have that spear." Said Zeff.  
"What is this spear you are talking about?" asked Sanji.  
"Naruto, chore boy and Aoi all of them have a strong conviction. They have no slight moment of hesitation. "said Zeff.  
"The conviction is the spear?" asked Sanji finally understanding.  
"I understand about Luffy and Naruto, but Aoi?" asked Sanji.  
"Yes, deep within he have a strong conviction. He wants to make his family proud." Said Zeff

(With Naruto and Aoi)

"I won't let you disgrace our family anymore! You are going to pay for what you did!" shouted Aoi.  
"As if. I will beat you no matter what!" said Naruto as he made clones.  
"That technique isn't going to work" shouted Aoi as he started spinning again.  
"I have been waiting for that." Smiled Naruto.  
"When you are spinning your feet is wide open!" said another Naruto clone.  
Then all of the Naruto went to kick his feets.  
"Damn" mumbled Aoi as he fall down.  
But just before he fell down Naruto kicked him right in the back knocking him high up in the air.  
All the Narutos jumped to attack him as a group but they all got blocked as Aoi surrounded himself with his hair then he quickly strike all the Narutos with his hair. When all of the clones disappeared he slash the real Naruto with his claws.  
Naruto fell down but he quickly recovered thanks to Kyubi's power but Naruto has no time to rest as Aoi was running straight for Naruto with his hair extended forward.  
Naruto caught his hair, spin him and threw him to the air and he follow him and kick him down back to the fin.  
"100 claws slash" shouted Aoi as he started going crazy with his claws, swinging it around like a mad man.  
Naruto was able to dodge the attack and he swiftly moved to Aoi's back and gave him a round horse kick in the ribs but Aoi caught it with his hair and started attacking Naruto mercilessly with his claws.  
Naruto used the tail made of Kyubi chakra and strike Aoi with it.  
Aoi was forced to let go of Naruto and Naruto landed a massive blow to the guts.  
Aoi split out a lot of blood.  
But before Naruto could do anything Aoi kicked Naruto right in the face and shouted "Hair Gatling!" as he started Attacking Naruto like Luffy's Gatling gun.  
Naruto finally was able to get away after a lot of blows.  
Both Naruto and Aoi were panting.  
"I won't let a fox brat win!" said Aoi.  
"And I won't let an octopus win" taunted Naruto.  
"You shut up!" shouted Aoi as he went for Naruto.  
"No You shut up!" shouted Naruto as he went for Aoi.

"Those two are evenly matched" said Sanji.  
"Well they both have impressive spirit that's for sure" said Zeff.

(Back with Luffy)

"I am not going to lose" said Luffy after been hit by the spear for about 3 times.  
"You are just putting up a brave front brat" laughed Don Krieg.  
"Lets see if that is true!" said Luffy as he smashed Don Krieg's weapon to pieces.  
"What? He smashed Don's weapon!" surprised Don Krieg's pirates.  
"What did you do?" asked Don Krieg.  
"I just punched it 5 times" said Luffy smiling.  
"You may have destroyed my weapon but you can't win brat." Said Don Krieg as he jumped.  
Then he threw bombs at the wrecked ship so that Luffy have no land to stand on.  
"You have already lost there is only sea beneath us!" shouted Don Krieg.  
"I will win!" shouted Luffy.  
"I have the best armor in the world. You can't destroy it!" shouted Don Krieg.  
"Gum Gum Bullet!" shouted Luffy shattering Don Krieg's armor.  
"DON!" shouted the crew.  
"Chore boy" cheered the chefs.  
"It is not over yet!" shouted Don Krieg as he fired a net made out of iron.  
"There is no way you can get out of this net it is made of iron! I will drag you into the sea with me! I will be the one to have the last laugh!" shouted Don Krieg.  
"That is the Don we know" shouted the pirates.  
"It is fine if I can still stretch my arms and legs." Shouted Luffy as he spin around and grab Don Krieg with his feet. Then he spin back the other way and this time the speed was so fast.  
"Gum Gum Sledge Hammer " shouted Luffy.  
"Ahh" shouted Don Krieg as he fell  
"How can he move forward with no hesitation?" thought Don as he was falling.  
"DON!" shouted the pirates.  
"He actually did it" surprised.  
"Chore boy actually defeated the pirate fleet admiral Don Kreig!" cheered every chefs  
"Hey look Don Krieg is down" said Patty.  
"As if that could ever happen. He is the supreme ruler of the sea." Said Gin.  
"You can look for yourself" said Crane.  
Then Don Krieg landed straight on Aoi's head.  
Aoi got knocked down by the impact.  
Naruto used that as the advantage to kick Aoi in the jaws and smashed him straight in the head, knocking Aoi out.  
"Naruto defeated Aoi" shouted all the pirates.  
"Those 2 actually beat 2 of the strongest people in the east blue" surprised Sanji.  
After smiling from his victory Naruto fainted out of tiredness.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next time: PARTY!

Note from author : Hey guys I have some bad news. Starting from today I am only to upload a story once a week or once 2 weeks because I am extremely busy with school work and since I am at secondary my mum is forcing me to learn for about 3 hours every day and my weekend are filled with tuitions.


	17. Unlikely friendship and Party!

**Unlikely friendships and Party**

"I can't be defeated I am the mighty Don Krieg!" shouted Don Krieg as he got back up.  
He was stopped on his tracks by a devastating blow from Gin.  
"Stop it. We've already lost" said Gin.  
"Gin" said Sanji.  
"Thank you for everything that you had done for us, and we are really sorry." Said Gin.  
"It is ok." Smiled Sanji.  
"Just give us a boat and we will be on our way." Said Gin.  
"You aren't completely cured yet Gin." Said Sanji.  
"It is fine, I don't think I am going to survive another hour but if I did survive, tell Luffy that we will meet again in the grand line." Smiled Gin.  
"Yeah let's leave again." Said Luffy smilling.

(20 mins later.)

Gin prepare for his take off with a small boat filled with all the crew members.  
He took off in the next min, waving his final good bye to Sanji and the other.  
"Now then, what should we do about him?" asked Sanji looking at Aoi.  
"Just throw me off the fin. I don't deserve to live anymore. I couldn't protect anything. My crew, My brother, My ship, My pride and My family's pride, all of them are gone in this single day." Said Aoi.  
"I am sorry Aoi." Apologized Naruto, finally regaining consciousness.  
Aoi was surprised.  
"But you were the one that started it. You should have move out of my way when I was about to go help Gin. I understand what it feels like to lose your friends." Said Naruto thinking about his friends and the Konoha.  
"I can't believe I miss that idiot Sauske." Thought Naruto.  
"I could have saved my crew, but I was too blinded by vengeances and I didn't help them. " said Aoi as tears drop down from his eyes, he begun to be filled with regrets.  
"Then start over. Make new friends and protect them, like me. Look, Aoi I only hurt your brother because he threatened the lives of my friends in the fisherman island. Ever since that day I swore to myself to never let my friends go again." Said Naruto, trying his best to hold back his tears as he thought about Konoha.  
"Aren't you mad at me?" asked Aoi.  
"I was, but not anymore. You are actually a good guy deep down." Said Naruto.  
"Thanks Naruto." Said Aoi getting up.  
Naruto also got up.  
"But next time we meet I will win everything back." Said Aoi.  
"Anytime." Said Naruto, both of them smiling at each other.  
"So let me guess, you need a boat too." Asked Zeff.  
"Thank you" said Aoi.  
"Hey I understand why you give Gin a boat but why this guy?" asked Patty  
"Well, he never have a direct conflict against us. The only person he was after was Naruto." Said Sanji.  
After all that Aoi took off with a boat of his own saying that he will beat Naruto in the Grand Line.

(1 day later)

"Where is my hat!" shouted Luffy.  
"It is right there." Said Sanji.  
"Oh hey I can stop been the chore boy right?" asked Luffy.  
"Yes." Replied Sanji.  
"Let's go out and become…" said Luffy as he was interrupted by Sanji who said "I will not be a pirate especially after this event. The chefs here are unreliable." Said Sanji.  
"Ok I will give up then." Said Luffy but his hand didn't let go of Sanji's neck.  
"But your hand haven't given up yet."

(1 min later)

"Geez you recover so fast Naruto." Said Sanji.  
"Yeah, maybe it is because I am used to been beaten up." Said Naruto.  
"Ya Yu eally bepaber bast." Said Luffy with food in his mouth. (Translation: Yeah you really recover fast)  
"Don't talk with food in your mouth! " shouted Sanji,  
Naruto laughed a lot.  
"Boy boudm't I" said Luffy. (translation: Why shouldn't I)  
"I can't even understand what you are saying! I won't forgive anyone who disrespect food." shouted Sanji.

(1 min later)

"I give up. Eat however you want." Said Sanji weakly.  
Luffy was making noise by banging two giant spoons together like a monkey while singing with food in his mouth.  
"That looks fun let me do it." Said Naruto as he started doing the same thing.  
"Can you please stop that!" shouted Zeff.

(30 mins later)

Naruto and Luffy have finally saddle down.  
The main course of the feast was over and now people are sitting in their seats and drinking some soup that Sanji made.  
Suddenly Patty go t up and looked angry. "Who made this soup?" he asked.  
"I made it, it is good right?" asked Sanji.  
"Yeah Right. I would I would rather eat a bug than this piece of junk." Said Patty as he threw his soup away.  
"What did you say? Look there must be something wrong with your taste buds." Said Sanji as he grab Patty by the collar.  
"What are you saying? This soup is the worst soup I have ever tasted." Said Another chef.  
"This is the worst" said All the chefs as they threw the bowl away,  
"Can everyone shut up! Don't waste food like that!" shouted Zeff as he finished the whole bowl of soup only then he threw it on to the ground as he shouted "Someone with this kind of cooking ability don't deserve to be a chef."  
"What did you say you damn geezer." Shouted Sanji as he grabbed Zeff by the collar.  
"Don't get cocky you damn brat!" shouted Zeff.  
Then he punch Sanji in the face.  
After that Sanji raged out of the dining room.  
"This soup is just fine" said Naruto and Luffy after drinking up every single drop of the soup in the restaurant.  
Many of the chefs eyes were widen.  
Then they all busted out in laughter.  
I can't believe that actually worked.  
"Your acting was horrible." Said a chef.  
"As if yours is anything better." Said Another.  
"So were you acting or what?" asked Naruto.  
"Yeah that's the only way we can make Sanji leave. He need to chase after his own dream while he is young." Said Zeff.  
Outside Sanji heard everything they said.  
"I can hear every things you idiots." Mumbled Sanji  
"So will you take Sanji along the ride?" asked Zeff.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

Next time: Luffy gave Zeff his answer. Then Yosaku came flying into the restaurant half eaten by a shark.  
It looks like a start of a brand new adventure.

Hey guys sorry I couldn't upload for a whole week, I was just really busy with school work. 


	18. The Goodbye

Hey guys, again sorry for not uploading in a long time. Oh and last episode I know I ended the chapter in a pretty stupid time it was just that something came up and I had to finished up the chapter quickly.  
Anyways enjoy the story.

The Goodbyes

"No I am not taking Sanji." Said Luffy.  
"What!" shouted every chefs in the restaurant.  
"Why won't you take him? After all this time you always keep saying you will take him as your chef no matter what." Said Zeff.  
"I tried asking him but he keep refusing. If I took him without him ever liking it, it will be wrong." Said Luffy.  
"Yes, Sanji had already said he will protect this restaurant even if he die in the process, questioning his decision will be a insult." Said Naruto.  
"I see where this is going but are you sure you don't want to ask Sanji again?" asked Zeff.  
"If Sanji tell us that he is going to be our chefs then I will accept him." Said Luffy.

Then suddenly a shark and Sanji came flying in through the door.  
The shark was trying to swallow up someone.  
Although with his level of IQ they thought it was a…..  
"Shark MAN!" shouted Naruto and Luffy.  
"No it is me." Said the person in the shark.  
"Yosaku?" shocked Naruto and Luffy.

(Some minutes later)

"Wait you know where Nami is headed then lets go." Said Luffy.  
"Wait, The place Nami is headed to is really dangerous, are you sure you want to go there?" asked Yosaku.  
"Of course, Old Man can you give us a boat?" asked Luffy.  
"Sure." Said Zeff.  
"Wait Luffy, can I come along for the ride?" asked Sanji.  
There was a moment of silence which Luffy broke happily,  
"YESSSS. SANJI HAS FINALLY BECOME OUR CHEF." Said Luffy, gladly hugging Sanji.  
"ALL RIGHT!" shouted.  
Zeff give out a small smirk.

(30 mins later.)

Naruto was ready for takeoff the only thing he was waiting for was none other than their brand new cook and his big idiot of a captain.  
"Haven't you taken enough yet?" asked the chef to Luffy.  
"Nope " said Luffy quite bluntly.  
"How long is your trip going to take anyways?" asked another chef.  
"No idea." Said Luffy laughing.  
"Hey Luffy do you have some time?" asked Zeff.

(In Zeff room)

"So you finally finish packing your food?" asked Zeff.  
"Yep" said Luffy carrying a food bag that is bigger than him.  
"I want to ask you a question." Said Zeff.  
"Sure" said Luffy.  
"Do you want my journal?" asked Zeff.  
"Nope" said Luffy without a moment of hesitation.  
"Hahaha figures." Said Zeff.  
"And one last thing Luffy, Take care of Naruto no matter what. Promise me that." Said Zeff.  
"I don't know what is going on but don't worry I will not let a single comrade of mine die." Said Luffy with a big grin.  
"Well that is good for you." Said Zeff smiling.

(with Sanji)

"So I finally have to leave this place huh." Thought Sanji.  
He think back about the first time he came here.  
He was beaten up by Zeff a number of time back in the old days.  
Then there was a time he started smoking showing Zeff that he is a grown up now.  
Zeff told Sanji to remove it immediately but he refused saying that he will never let go of the cigarette |  
He was awaken from his thoughts when he heard a loud noise shouting "HEY SANJI AREN'T YOU READY YET!"  
It seems that Luffy had joined Naruto in the boat.  
Sanji got down after packing his things, then he was ambushed by his fellow chefs, Pattty and Crane which he beat up in a matter of seconds.  
Then he looked up and saw his savior and a fatherly figure to him, Zeff.  
The moment he saw him tears automatically drop from his eyes then he bow down and shouted "THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID ZEFF, I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID AND I PROMISE I WILL VISIT YOU AGIAIN SOMEDAY. THANK YOU! THANK YOUUUU! " shouted Sanji.  
"You brat." Mumbled as he wipe tears from his cheek.  
Then all the chefs started crying shouting "We will miss you, you bastard!"  
"What kind of a fare well is that?" mumbled Luffy and Naruto but Yosaku told them to be quiet, and not ruin this moment.9

(As the boat leaves.)

Zeff started talking quietly "Luffy you go and become the next pirate king, honestly you are so reckless and stupid that I like you that way. You remind me of the old Roger. You really have potential to become a king. The king of all pirates. Sanji, you go ahead and fulfill your dreams, If you believe that the all blue exits then you can really find it. Do it, follow your dreams and never let anything or anyone stand in your way. Lastly Naruto, There is no doubt about it you are the chosen one. Without having a devil fruit you are able to clone yourself and with the help of your inner demon you are able to enhance your powers, strength and speed. With all those skills you have you will surely become strong and if that happen you will attract the governments attention, if that were to happen the Government will be one step closer to your true identity and if that happen you will face a lot of hardship but I know you can endure it . Go on safe this world bring peace to the two world, and make everything right again."

"Hey is Zeff singing a song or something?" asked Patty to Crane.  
"I have no idea." Said Crane  
"I don't know about Zeff but there is one thing I know." Said Patty.  
"What is it?" asked Crane.  
"That Sanji is going to have a lot of fun and adventures and we will miss him." Said Patty.  
"Yeah who should we fight or argue with?" signed Crane.

(To be continued)

Next time: Luffy, Naruto , Yosaku and Sanji are all headed towards a very dangerous place, where would it be? Want to find out then don't miss the next chapter of the legends of the fifteen warriors.


	19. Moo Moo Cow

Hey guys, sorry I didn't upload for so long. I have been really really busy because my grandma was hospitalized and now she is finally well again so I can finally upload again. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

 **The Moo Moo Cow**

"How long are you are you going to cry for?" asked Luffy with annoy eyes.  
"The farewell was so touchy." Said Yosaku.  
"Hey when are we going to arrive to wherever we are going anyways." Asked Naruto.  
"Oh about where we are going." Said Yosaku with a worried face who immediately stop crying.  
"What about it?" asked Naruto.  
"It might prove to be the most dangerous place we have ever been to." Said Yosaku.  
"how so?" asked Luffy.  
"You see, I am not quite sure yet but I think Nami is heading to Arlong's park."  
"You mean an amusement park?" asked Luffy and Naruto looking very excited.  
"NO IT IS NOT AN AMUSEMENTTTTTTT PARKKKKKKKKKK!" yelled Yosaku.  
"Then is it a food park?" asked Luffy.  
"So do food parks exits here?" asked Naruto with his mouth watery.  
"There is no such thing as a food park." Said Yosaku coughing.  
"So what make you think she is going there?" asked Sanji.  
"Well you see." Said Yosaku.

(Flashback)

Nami was together with Yosaku and Johnny on the Going Marry.  
Yosaku and Johnny were going through the wanted poster and Nami saw one of the wanted poster.  
It say Arong with a picture that look like a combination of a shark and a human.  
At the top it says Wanted Dead or Alive.  
At the bottom it write 20,000,00 beri.  
"You really don't want to mess with this guy" said Yosaku looking at the picture.

(End Flashback)

"I think I have heard that story before." Said Naruto.  
"Does he look like this?" asked Luffy showing his crappy drawing.  
The picture look like a fish with four legs.  
"That is one funny fish." Laugh the 2 blonds who were looking at the picture.  
"Can you guys be serious for once!" shouted Yosaku.  
"What is there to worry about a fish?" asked Luffy.  
"It seems like you don't get it so let me tell you this, Arlong is even stronger than Don Krieg." Said Yosaku.  
"But I bet he isn't as fast as Aoi." Said Naruto yawning.  
"That maybe so but let me tell you something, you see as a bounty hunter I have to learn the name of every single people with bounty and among all of those people there are 5 who stands out.  
1st Buggy with a bounty of 15 millions beri and with the fifth most bounty in the entire east blue mainly known for his craftiness.  
2nd is Kuro with a bounty of 16 million beri and the person with the fourth most bounty in the entire East Blue he is known for his cunningness.  
3rd is Aoi Doggy with a bounty of 16.5 million beri and the person with the third most bounty in the entire East Blue he is known for his speed, and the life return. The known rival of Kuro  
4th is Don Krieg with a bounty of 17 million beri and the person with second most bounty in the entire East Blue he is known for his military power.  
Finnaly the last is Arlong with a bounty of 20 million beri and the person with the most bounty in the entire East Blue he is known for his strength which is 10 times a human." Explained Yosaku.  
"Hey Sanji I am hungry" said Luffy.  
"Yeah let's eat something." Said Sanji.  
"I vote for Ramen." Said Naruto.  
"Can you guys be a little bit more serious" shouted Yosaku once again,  
"So he is the guy with the most bounty so who care." Said Naruto.  
"I could say my kicks are 10 times your strength." Said Sanji.  
"Well, we have already beat the other 4 members of your little outstanding group so what is there to worry about." Said Luffy.  
"Fine if that isn't enough to scare you then I will tell you about how Arlong came to East Blue." Said Sanji.  
"How?" asked Sanji.  
"Do you known about the 7 warlords system?" asked Yosaku.  
"Nope" answer everyone.  
"The 7 warlords are pirates approved by the world's government. They can do limited amount of pirating in the name of the World Government but they have to give a few potion of their saving to the World government for that. Of course every warlord are really strong. In fact Mihawk was one of the warlord too." Said Yosaku.  
"There are 6 more guys like that?" asked Luffy.  
"Yes and a warlord known as Jembi sent out a terrible monster to the East Blue in order to become the warlord. Now that monster is terrorizing towns, villages and even islands." Yosaku.  
"Sanji is the food ready yet?" asked Luffy.  
"Just wait for a few moment." Said Sanjil.  
"I give up you guys are just impossible" said Yosaku.

(20 mins later)

The food was finally ready and Luffy, Naruto and Sanji was about to dig in.  
Then they heard a big tremble in the sea.  
Then a big cowfish came out of the water.  
Yosaku screamed "It is a monster from the Grand Line!"  
"Food!" shouted Luffy while Naruto prepare to take it down.  
"Easy now he is just hungry." Said Sanji.  
Then Sanji hand it a part of the food but before the poor cow fish could eat it Sanji kick it right in the face.  
"what was that for?" asked Naruto.  
"The thing was trying to eat me." Replied Sanji.  
Then Luffy used a Gum Gum pistol on the beast while Sanji kicked it a hundred of times.  
Then Naruto created a bunch of clones to punch and kick the monster with.  
All of those attack made thee Moo Moo Cow dizzy and unconscious meanwhile Yosaku was watching with a wide gap opened in its mouth.  
It looks like the strawhats had won the match.  
"Now lets go to Arlong's park." Shouted Luffy.  
"Yes" shouted Naruto and Sanji.

(To be continued)

Next time: Ussop, Johnny and Zorro finally arrived while Zorro was sort of abandon by his fellow friends. Zorro finds himself in a big trouble afterwards. What will the trouble be find out next time. 


	20. Enter the Arlong pirates

Hey guys, I am sorry I haven't upload anything for over 5 WEEKS. I know it is insane. I was just really sick, hospitalized but now I am almost well again so I thought why not write something. I am sorry if the quality of this story is crappy, I just can't concentrate at all. But anyways enjoy. Ohhh and I decided to make this chapter extra-long since I haven't uploaded in a while and this is the 20th chapter of the series!

 **Enter the Arlong pirates**

"Hey is that the island?" asked Ussop.  
"We have finally arrive but we should find out where Nami docked the ship." Said Johnny.  
"And then we cut in?" asked Zorro.  
"As if!" shouted both Ussop and Johnny.  
"We know very little about what is going on." Said Ussop.  
"What are we going to do if we don't cut in?" asked Zorro.

(30 seconds later)

"Why the hell am I tied up?" asked Zorro who was tied up to the mast of the boat.  
"You are too dangerous to be let lose." Said Ussop.  
"Hey Bro Ussop I found your ship!" shouted Johnny, who was keeping watch with the binoculars.  
"Where" asked Ussop as he took the binoculars from Johnny to see for himself.  
Yes, indeed it was the Going Marry.  
"We found it! Now go to where it is!" ordered Ussop.  
"Aye, Aye Captain." Said Johnny.  
Zorro just signed.

(When they arrive near the ship)

"Hey, who are those guys that are on shore?" asked Zorro.  
Meanwhile Johhny and Ussop were freaking out.  
"Full Speed Ahead!" said Ussop.  
"Aye Aye sir!" said Johnny.  
"WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOING BACK FOR!" asked Zorro.  
"Can't you see they were fishmen! Arlong's crew for CRYING OUT LOUD!" shouted Ussop.  
"I am the one who should be mad." Mumbled Zorro.  
"Hey there is an unfamiliar ship." Said the fishmen who dived down.  
Ussop's eyes pop out after he saw the fishmen swimming for their ship.  
"ABANDON SHIP!" shouted Ussop who jumped overboard alongside Johnny.  
"WAIT AT LEAST UNTIE ME BEFORE YOU RUN!" shouted Zorro who was still tied up.

(When the fishmen caught up to the ship)

"Hey look there is only one man onboard." Said one of them.  
"What is Wrong you exiled or something?" said another.  
"Yeah something like that." Said Zorro who was thinking of killing his fellow subordinates who left him like that.

(Back with Ussop and Johnny)

"Such an unfortunate man. We will remember you forever Bro Zorro!" said Johnny  
"farewell Zorro." Said Usopp.  
Soon Usopp and Johnny arrived at a place called Gosa village.  
"What is wrong with this place?" asked Usopp with very wide eyes.  
The houses there were upside down and there was a trail left there.  
Both Johnny and Usopp were shocked at this sight. It was truly horrifying to see an entire village destroyed.  
"This must be the village that Arlong destroyed. It is said that from the time a fishman is born it has the strength of 10 times that of a human." Said Johnny who was terrified.  
"This is terrible." Said Usopp and after a few second Usopp realized that Johnny was missing.  
"Hey where did you go!" shouted Usopp.  
Then a dark shadowy figure appear behind Usopp which gave him Goosebumps, then Usopp looked back slowly only to see a fishman with a club.  
Usopp started running at a speed of 100mph.  
"Wait!" shouted the fishman.  
"I am a master when it comes to running away!" shouted Ussop to the fishman.  
"I am sorry, please forgive me. Now I shall wait for Luffy bro, Yosaku and little bro Naruto." Said Johnny as streams of tears poured down his cheeks.  
Soon Usopp was stopped by a little boy half his size cut him with a sword.  
Fortunately for Usopp no major damage was inflicted as he was able to dodge the sword in time.  
"Don't hurt the fishman!" shouted a woman who appeared behind the kid, punching the poor boy right in the head.  
"Look carefully he may look like Arlong, but he is a human." Said the Woman.  
"yeah, just barely" said the kid.  
Usopp was shocked to hear this as he fell down shouting "Barely?"  
"I can't leave a defenseless woman and a child alone. If it is just one fishman then I can take care of it." Said Usopp.  
"Now taste this SURE KILL….." said Usopp as his dramatic move was brutally interrupted by the strange woman shouting "Don't hurt the fishman" and hitting Usopp right in the head with a hammer. Usopp was knocked out cold after that deadly blow.

(Somewhere in the woods)

Usopp finally woke up to find himself in a small hut deep in the forest.  
"Where am I?" asked Usopp.  
"Hey you were that woman from before. Wait a second you were the one who knocked me out! Who are you woman? Are you a lacky of those fishmen too bad I was about to save you too." said Usopp.  
"Just calm down, I was the one who save your life when you were about to fight that fishman." said the woman.  
"Oh Yeah where is that fishman?" panicked Usopp.  
"We got away from it." said the woman.  
"I could have defeated it you know." said Usopp.  
"You are such a fool, if you harm that fishman you would be dead by now." said the woman.  
"That is why outsiders are so troublesome but you are from Gosa village right?" asked the woman to the child.  
The child nodded.  
"Then you should know better than to attack that fishman. You know what could have happen to you." Said the woman.  
"But they killed my farther. They brought in a terrible monster and killed many people." Said the kid, crying.  
"A monster? Than those tracks are made by..." said Usopp as he was interrupted by the child's quick answer which was yes.  
"NOW THE FISHMEN HAVE MONSTERS TOO!" shocked Usopp.  
"I even went to the Arlong park to kill Arlong but I was stopped by that female subordinate of Arlong, she was like a real witch." Said the kid.  
"Then go die. IF you really want revenge on Arlong then go die. You know that if you go hurting fishman you are going to die so it is thanks to me and that witch woman that you are still breathing now. Whatever you do, you are going to wind up dead, what a worthless revenge." Said the woman.  
"Hey stop that, he is still a child." Defended Usopp.  
"I hate stupid children who rush to their death." Said the woman.  
"Then what the hell am I supposed to?" asked the kid.  
"Do you have a mom?" asked the woman.  
The child nodded.  
"Then she must be worried, how about you go to her?" said the woman.

(Later the kid went back to his mother)

"You are actually nice. Oh and by the way I am captain Usopp." Said Usopp.  
"I am Nojiko." Said the woman.  
"Nice to meet you." Said Usopp.  
"So what are you doing here?" asked Nojiko.  
"Well I came here looking for Nami." Said Usopp.  
"Oh if you are looking for Nami then you are in her house right now." Said Nojiko.  
"What!" yelled Usopp.  
"She and I are step sisters." Smiled Nojiko.  
"WHA….T!" shouted Usopp with his eyes popping out.  
"Nami is pretty infamous around these parts as the navigator of the Arlong pirates." Said Nojiko.  
"Wait a minute she is a WHAT?" surprised Usopp.  
"It looks like she trick you and steal your stuffs." Said Nojiko.  
"How dare she fool me! For the sins of doing that I shall Leave Her alone and let her go this once." Shouted Usopp.  
"Then you should go back at once." Said Nojiko.  
"I am here for my ship the going marry." Said Usopp.  
"Is that your ship over there?" asked Nojiko pointing to a shadowy figure that looks much like the Going Marry.  
"That is it! HOW DID IT GOT THERE!" surprised Usopp.  
"The fishmen might have took it." Said Nojiko.

(At Arlong Park)

"How many times do I have to tell you that I came here looking for a single woman you half mutant fish creature." Shouted Zorro.  
"Hey you inferior human do not ever call me half fish again. We are evolved humans. We fishman can breathe underwater while you can't. So defying us mean defying the divine province of Nature." Shouted the big blue shark human with the name Arlong.  
"I am sick of hearing those stupid theories of your Arlong." Said a very familiar voice, It was Nami.  
"Come on Nami you know you are different. You are our prized cartographer." Said Arlong.  
"Cartographer?" mumbled Zorro.  
"Hey Nami what are you doing here?' asked Zorro.  
"What, you know each other or something?" asked a fishman who look much like a Puffer except that he isn't fat. He is wearing short pants much like Arlong and has a big Sun tattoo on his chest.  
"No he is barely one of my victim. I was able to get a huge fortune from this guy." Said Nami.  
"Is this your true self?" asked Zorro.  
"Yes, surprised? I was already a pirate when I met you." Grinned Nami.  
"SHAAAHAAHHAHA looks like Nami got you. She is a cold blooded witch, she would do anything for money even if it means forgetting her own parent's death.  
After Arlong said that Nami expression changed for a while.  
Zorro smiled and said " I never trusted you from the beginning. I knew you were going to turn on us someday."  
"Oh yeah?" said Nami.  
Zorro smiled once again and dived down in the water even though his hands and legs were tied.  
Everyone was puzzled but Nami dived down to save Zorro.  
She swam back up with Zorro and when they surfaced Zorro said "Someone who can't even let a single person die can't be a cold blooded witch. Next time make it quicker when you are going to save someone, slowpoke."  
Then Nami punched Zorro in the guts where his wounds were and told the fishmen to lock him up and that she will take care of him later.  
Then a fishman showed up and said "There is a long nose human that came along with the green hair man. He is probably hiding in the Cocoyashi village." Said the fishman.  
"That is perfect I have some business to attend to in that place." Smiled Arlong.  
"That idiot." Thought Zorro.  
Nami impression looked worried after hearing about this conversation.  
"Should I come along too, Arlong?" asked the fishman that looked like a puffer fish,  
"You can do whatever you like Brother Zandaki after all you are our special guest." Smiled Arlong.

(In Cocoyashi village)

"Hey Arlong is coming this way." Said a random villager  
"Why is he coming, he had already collected our tribute." Said another villager.  
"He is probably hear because he found out that I was keeping the weapon. Everyone go inside." Said a man that look like a captain. He has scar all over his body and a mustache. What is weird about the guy is that he has a spinning wheel on top his hat.  
"But Gen." hesitated the other villager.  
"That is Arlong HE IS INHUMAN." Screamed Usopp ever so slightly so that Arlong couldn't hear him. (Such skills in hiding =) )  
"He is a fishman." Said Nojiko.  
Arlong now is very closed to Gen. He asked if Gen was the one that had possession of weapons.  
Gin admitted that he was indeed the person who had the weapon.  
"I only collect those weapon out of hobby." Said Gen  
"Weapon only means violence and violence is a threat to us your rulers" said Arlong.  
"There was a guy in the port town called Gosa village who didn't pay his tribute. Not paying the tribute means revolution against us and so because of that I teach those guys a lesson they will never forget." Shouted Arlong.  
"Wait he destroyed an entire town just because one person didn't pay the tribute!" shouted Usopp.  
"That is the life under Arlong's rule." Said Nojiko.  
"MY fellow citizen your tribute will play a big role in helping me build the Arlong empire! So be proud of that!" shouted Arlong.  
:"He is trying to build his own empire." Shocked Usopp.

(Back in Arlong's park)

"Get out of here before Arlong get back." Said Nami as he untied Zorro and give him his swords.  
"What?" said Zorro as he was pretty confuse.

(Back with Arlong)

"Now for illegally keeping weapons you are now going to pay the price!" shouted Arlong before he was rudely interrupted by Usopp's exploding star,  
"Who The Hell Did That!" Shouted Arlong.  
"I am the man who, everyone call the devil lord. I have 3000 followers and I am the one and only Captain Usopp!" introduced Usopp, who was standing on a rooftop, trying to sound as scary as possible.  
"I don't care if you have 3000 followers or 30000 followers I am going to tear them to shred! Now come and fight me you Human!" shouted Arlong who was been held back by a lot of fishmen for good reasons.  
Arlong then picked up a house and threw it at Usopp, fortunately for Usopp he ducked just in the right time.  
"I just remembered I have an appointment, got to go bye." Shouted Usopp as he ran awa.  
Most of the fishmen went after Usopp.  
The rest of the fishmen did their best to drag Arlong out of the village.  
Soon Nami arrived and just after she arrived every single person went inside their houses without even greeting her. The only one left are Nojiko and Gen.

(A few minute later)

It looks as if Nami and Nojiko are standing infront of a grave  
Nojiko broke the silence by asking how Nami was doing.  
"Well I only need a few more money till I can buy back Cocoyashi village." Smiled Nami. This time it was a real smile. The smile that come from the heart.  
"Oh yeah, what happened before I arrived?" asked Nami to Nojiko.  
"Gen was saved by the long nose guy that came to get you." Said Nojiko.  
"Usopp?" shocked Nami.  
In the bushes there was a shadowy figure watching on Nami.

(With Usopp)

"How dare you hurt Arlong" shouted the fishmen.  
"I am sorry." Shouted Usopp.  
Again there was a shadowy figure spying on Usopp.

(With Johnny)

"I really need to find Bro Luffy." Said Johnny.  
He was also been looked at

(With Zorro)

"Nami should have known by now that I won't go back no matter what she say," said Zorro haven't defeated all of the fishmen left behind in Arlong's park  
There was a man watching him from afar.  
Then all of the shadowy figure said "I see" and vanish  
Then near the coast line there were two men standing, one looked pretty young, as he is pretty short. He had a mask on and a sword in his back.  
The other also have a mask on but he have a Marine captain coat on. He also have a sword hanged in his waste.  
"It looks like this is it." Said one of the man  
"Yeah." Replied the other.

(To Be Continued)

Next time: Luffy, Sanji, Naruto and Yosaku arrived dramatically and with an unexpected manner. While Zorro got away from Arlong's park with a certain someone help and Usopp got caught. What is going to happen to Usopp? Find out next time.

Do you want to know who the two mystery figures are and what they want, well don't worry because they won't be properly introduced till the New World but they will be in some of the future chapters, and they are not OC character but from one of the anime. Can you figure out who they are? =)

Well that's it for today's special chapter guys, I hope you enjoy.


	21. Nami's business

Hey guys sorry I couldn't upload any chapters the last few (no wait a minute)….. it was months.. Opps . It was the Semester 1 exam so I really needed to study. Then my computer broke, after that I was not in mood to write this story so I switch stories for a while and wrote another. Finally I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and I found out that some of you think that Naruto first landed in fishmen island. It is actually fisherman island, not fishmen island. So I just wanted to clear that out. But I am finally back now and will be uploading things normally from now until the next exam. =) …. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

 **Nami's business**

"HEYYYY I GOT YOUR LUNCH WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted a fishman that looks like an octobus.

"Strange, I thought Roasted Pigs were your favorite meal. Maybe you already had your lunch. Then I might as well eat this." Said the Fishman looking at the sea.

Then he saw Zorro looking at him.

"Hey who are you?" shouted Zorro to the fishman.

"ME? You can call me Hacchin."said Hacchin.  
"And who are you? A guest or are you with the marines?" asked Hacchin.

"I guess you could say I am more of a guest." Said Zorro.

"I see are you here to meet Arlong because he is not here." Said Hacchin.

"Really? Where did he go then?" asked Zorro.

"He is in Coccoyashi village. Do you want me to take you there?" shouted Hacchin as he pull out a big basket out of the water (Which was big enough for a person to ride in).

"Sure thank for the ride." Said Zorro getting in the basket.

Just when Hacchin left Arlong and the other arrive back to the Arlong Park.

Arlong was shocked to see what had happened in his place.

"What The Hell Happen Here!" shouted Arlong.

"It is horrible." Said Zandaki.

"It is the pirate hunter Zorro" said one of the fishman who was wounded.

"Did he come for our bounties?" asked Arlong.

"No the person that we captured was pirate hunter Zorro." Said the fishman.

"What!" Rage Arlong.

"Do you think Nami brought him along so that he can take your head?" asked a shark like fishman.

"What are you talking about! There is no way I would do that!" asked a very furious Nami.

"Yeah Nami is right." Shouted Arlong.  
"The pirate hunter must have come here to take my head, after all I have the most bounty in the whole East Blue with a 20 million berri. Beside, brother Zandaki come visit us from the Grand Line and he has a bounty of even 23 million beri, 3 million higher than me." Said Arlong.

"That is true." Said Zandaki.

"Hey let go of me! If you don't let go than you will leave me no choice but to use my Great Super Ultimate Massive Gigantic Big hammer of Dooooooooooooooom! " shouted Usopp to the fishmen.

But of course the fishman weren't buying anything Usopp was saying.

"Arlong-san we have caught the guy that attack you!" shouted a fishmen.

"I see." Said Arlong.

"hey are you one of the friend of the pirate hunter Zorro?" asked a fishman with a mouth that is extending forward from his face.

"What? Zorro? I don't know any Zorro." Panicked Ussop.

"Well then I guess we must kill this one since he doesn't know anything about this Zorro." Said Arlong sarcastically

"Ah wait I do know Zorro and I suggest you don't kill me because if you do Zorro is going to come and avenge me." Usopp said as he start to panick.

"Well then since I want Zorro to come here I should kill you." Shouted Arlong.

"No wait if you kill me Zorro is not going to come anymore." Said Usopp once again.

Then a splash in the water caught everyone attention as the octopus fishman known as Hacchin came out of the water.

"Nyu Arlong there is someone who want to…. What happen here!" shouted Hacchin as he realize his fellow fishmen lying dead.

"Apparently a guy named Zorro killed them." Said Zandaki.

"Damn that Zorro I am never going to forgive him." Shouted Hacchin.

"say, Hacchin where have you been?' asked Arlong.

"Well I met this guy who want to meet you, so I gave him a ride to Cocoyashi village and …. Wait is he ZORRO?" Panicked Hacchin.

Everyone was interrupted by Usopp as he screamed "Nami you witch! Even After You took the ship Luffy trusted you and this is how you repay him!" shouted Usopp as he realize Nami.

"It is his fault for been so stupid." Said Nami looking unconcerned.

"Why You!" shouted Usopp.

"Now then I guess it is finally time to kill you." Said Arlong looking at Usopp.

Nami then suddenly knocked Usopp out of the fishmen's hands using a staff.

"I won't let you get away after insulting me like this. The least I can do is kill you with my own hands." Said Nami.

"Haha I may not be the strongest out there but I am not weak enough to be killed by you!" shouted Usopp.

"Perfect I thought I was going to die here but now is mu chance to escape." Thought Usopp, grinning.

"Sure Kill Smoke Bomb." Shouted Usopp.

"Damn he used a smoke bomb." Shouted one of the fishmen.

"Now is my chance." Thought Usopp as he tried to run away but Nami already spotted Usopp and everyone saw her stabbing Usopp right through his guts.

Usopp fell down and Nami kicked him in to the water saying "There you have always wanted to die in the sea.

"I am sorry for ever doubting you Nami. Now I know that you are one of us." Said the shark like fishman.

"I am never one of you. The only thing we have between us is our deal." Said Nami

"Yeah, well I thought it was weird that you, who is willing to kill her own family for money wanted to buy back cocoyashi village, but I finally found out why, you wanted to get the tressure hidden in the village isn't." said a fishman smirking and holding up a treasure map.

"Give that back!" shouted Nami.

"Give it back to Nami, It belongs to her." Said Arlong cooly.

(With Luffy, Naruto, Sanji and Yosaku)

"We are going to crash!" shouted Yoaku and Sanji.

"Horayyyy!" shouted Naruto and Luffy.

They were on a boat that was been pulled by Moo Moo cow.

The sea cow suddenly stopped and the ship was sent flying.

Then the ship crashed landed right infront of Zorro who was ruuning around, looking for Usopp.

When Zorro saw the ship flying he freaked out screaming and helding his hands infront to somehow protect himself but it didn't end well as the ship just crashed into him.

2 figures popped out from the rumble of the ship and both of them were cover with scratches and cuts.

Those 2 were Luffy and Naruto. "Sorry Zorro." Both of them said bowing their heads down.

"But that was fun hahahahaha." Laughed Naruto.

"Shall we do that again?" asked Luffy to everyone.

"Like hell" shouted everyone while Luffy and Naruto just laughed.

"Ohh yeah, Luffy we are in trouble Usopp got caught by the fishmen." Said Zorro.

"We got to save him then." Said Naruto.

"It is too late, Usopp is gone." Said Johnny who appeared out of nowhere. He was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Big Sis Nami killed him." Said Johnny much to everyone's surprised.

"Nami what…." Shocked Naruto.

"That is impossible." Shouted Naruto.

"Yeah no way Nami-chan could kill Usopp." Said Sanji.

Then Johnny explained what happened. He was there peeking through Arlong's park while Nami killed Usopp.

"Wait that is not true." Shouted another figure. It was Usopp!

"Usopp I knew Nami wouldn't kill you." Shouted Naruto happily.

"But how I saw you die." Shocked Johnny.

Then Usopp explained about how Nami just stabbed his hands instead of his stomach.

Then they heard someone's footsteps.

It was Nojiko.

"Ahh beautiful lady sighted!" shouted Sanji as he immediately ran to Nojiko's side.

"Pervert cook." Mumbled Zorro.

"What did you say you moss head." Shouted Sanji.

"Why are you here Nojiko?" asked Usopp.

"I am going to tell you the story about Nami." Said Nojiko.

"I am going for a walk." Said Luffy.

"Aren't you going to listen?" asked Nojiko.

"Nope the story and the reasons doesn't matter. All I know is that Nami is our one and only navigator and that will never change." Said Luffy as he walked away.

"I really want listen to a story though. No one has ever told me stories before." Said Naruto sitting with his legs crossed

"How about your parents?" asked Nojiko.

"Never knew them." Said Naruto shrugging not really caring about the question.

"I see, Well Nami and I are orphans too we never knew our parents. We were raised by a kind lady called Balleme, our mom." Begun Nojiko.

Nojiko then told everyone about how the Arlong pirates invaded the village and started calming it and she also told them about how Nami joined the Arlong pirate to buy back her home town and how the villagers treated Nami although they knew what Nami was doing. They just don't want Nami to get hurt or give up so they play along although they didn't want to be mean.

After hearing the story Naruto frown remembering his village. He got up and walked away. His eyes were clearly filled with tears.

"What is with him?" asked Nojiko.

"He has a way harsher life than any of us can ever imagine." Replied Usopp.

Their conversation was interrupted by a snore coming from Zorro.

"How can you sleep!" shouted Sanji as he kicked Zorro right in the face.

(With Luffy)

"Oh that is such a cool hat!" said Luffy, stars sparkling in his eyes.

Meanwhile someone approach where Nami hid her treasure and let out a smile.

To Be Continued.

Sorry for been gone for a long time guys. This chapter doesn't have a lot of action in it but in the next chapter Luffy and Arlong are finally going to meet.


End file.
